Secrets
by little.ashyangel
Summary: The team gets two new members and after the whole Mole catastrophe everyone is on edge. But, secrets will be revealed that both of the new allies will want to stay buried. Robin/OC and Kaldur'am/Aqulad/OC COMPLETED! SEQUAL UP!
1. Prologue

**This is for a friend of mine who's goin through a tough time. Be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maya/Fang Paw and Mary/Lightning Gale**

**Prologue**  
**Song Lyrics, **_Thoughts/Journals _**"Wolf Speech"**_ "Telepathic speech", __past events/Dreams _

She sighed and tried hard to listen to her dad. He was 'encouraging' her again- which to her was more like chewing her out or using NO tact at all to tell her, how she had apparently screwed up again, "And I not chewing you out-"

She couldn't take it anymore, she'd had enough. Three years after he and her mom got divorced and all he had turned into was a bi-polar bully, "Really- because I'm sorry- but that's what it sound like to me!" Once the words were out she regretted them.

She ran into the house after they pulled up, her brown boots slamming onto the concrete drive way and trying not to turn her ankle. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She didn't remember how many times her father had just smacked her... three more times than he ever needed too. The pain was just beginning to subside. She changed shoes, feeling like a beaten do as she jumped at every noise. She looked out her window and briefly just briefly considered running. The back door was wide open- she could run.

No she couldn't- who would help her sister pick up the pieces when she got into another ridiculous argument with her dad or mom.

She of course like an idiot, got back into the car with her father to go to her sister's cross country meet. Her father droned on and she couldn't answer his questions- after all how could a BRAT like he so called her have them, or at least ones good enough for him. She was still crying when they got out of the car, he sighed and handed her his sunglasses, "Eyes are all puffy and red - looks like you've been crying- then again you have been."

She put them on without complaint, _Oh right_, she growled; _don't want to look bad do you –in front of all these people you don't know!_

She watched her sister run, she got 10th place. After that was time for the boys' race. She sat down on the concrete, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Stay here," her dad barked, "I'll look for your sister."

Her temple was still throbbing, but no bruise in site, she looked around in this chaos- one could sneak away without getting caught. She was good at blending in, barley anyone noticed her anyhow.  
She sighed, and then made up her mind. She looked around, everyone was waiting for the starting gun for the boys.

She took her phone and her dads glasses and threw them both on the ground.

**BANG!**

The boys ran - so did she.

**_Run for your life my love,  
Run and you don't give up,  
With all that you are,  
All that you want,  
I will be close behind,  
Run for your life._**

Run for your life, by: The Fray  
-

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, bad news- I'm sick. Good news- You all ( and those who read my fanfic called Find me) get an early update!**

**Thank you creamtherabbit77, and Molly Grace 16 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer; same as the prologue.**

**Chapter 1  
Girl POV**

I ran straight towards my dad's house, grabbed a jacket, then ran out the still open back door. The sun felt great on my back. Tears started to welled back up in my eyes. Luckily, I was running down an old country road when I felt like I had to throw up. So I ran onto the barbed-wire-fenced property and started emptying my stomach. Then collapsed, well so much for running. I cried a little more, before blacking out. When I woke up, scratch that. When the rain started to fall, I jumped awake. I glanced up, the rain was still falling, and the rain cooled my heated face. That's when I noticed it was the only area above me that had clouds above it. I stood up, "Hello?" A figure appeared in front of me. A girl.

She had short hair and was probably as tall as me. A flash of lightning let me see her properly, she has tan skin, brown hair and eyes, wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans and black boots, and a black jacket to protect her from the rain. She smiled," Oh, that's why you ran."

I blinked, "What."

"Names Mary, Mary Weather. I can control the weather around me, but I specialize in thunder storms. You're Maya McDream; you also have the power to shape-shift."

I looked down in a puddle, I had fur, it was silver with black patches- stomach, left paw, right back paw, right ear and around my left eye and the tip of my tail. I still had green eyes. I looked back up at Mary, "S-shapeshifter..."

Mary nodded, the storm diminished into the sunshine filled sky, "Last time I talked to one, all you have to do is picture yourself back as a human." So that's what I did, I already knew she knew my name, but I pictured myself with tanner skin and black hair and blue eyes.  
Mary nodded in approval, "Good no one will recognize you now. After all you're on the run, people are going to assume you've been kidnapped, and it should stay that way for a bit. After a few weeks you can send letters home or something."  
I glared at her, "How do you know my name? Who are you, and what do you want from me?"  
Mary smiled, "I know your name because I've been looking for kids like you. With powers that have been locked inside of themselves that are freed with a traumatic event. I'm surprised your powers didn't activate sooner- especially after I witnessed earlier."

I blinked, "Y- you were in the car in front of us."

Mary smiled, "Not exactly. But I did witness everything, your aura spiked when his hand connected with you the second time, whacking you put of shock, "I flinched at her choice of words, "I saw you shaking and cowering like a beaten dog, very demeaning for a wolf."

I stood up, "Where are we going to go?"

Mary shrugged and pulled out two bus tickets, "I figured Gotham, why don't we talk on the way?"

Not two hours later, we were on a greyhound bus on the way to Gotham city.  
Mary and I sat at the back, "So basically," Mary said once the bus started going down the road, "I have everything I ever need in my backpack," she showed her my backpack she had kept on her back, "It has my fighting outfit complete with a mask. From all the entail I've gained, you should be able to control what your human form has on- from clothes to appearance." I nodded; my hair had remained black ever since I had changed it.

"BREAKING NEWS," a voice came on the radio and I listened, "A YOUNG GIRL HAS GONE MISSING IN THE TULSA, OKLAHOMA AREA. AN AMBER ALERT HAS GONE OUT. KEEP LISTENING FOR MORE INFORMATION."

I virtually bristled, everyone was murmuring, Missing children were a rarity now-a-days, and Amber Alerts never went out. But I knew once we got out of Oklahoma, we should be good.  
Mary sighed and opened her bag, "I hope they find that girl."

I nodded, "Me too."

Mary showed me her fighting outfit then zipped her bag shut and settled in for some sleep. I gazed out the window and watched the semi-familiar land of my childhood passing by.

My guess was correct, once was passed the Oklahoma border the Amber Alerts virtually stopped, and everyone had fallen asleep. Well everyone except me and the driver.  
I sighed and pictured myself holding a notebook and pencil, the notebook with a leather cover and the pen a regular Bic pen. Wouldn't ya know it they showed up in my hands!

I smiled and thought _new surprises every day._

_ Day 1:  
Hi journal, my name is...  
Fang Paw, call me Fang for short. Today I learned I have super powers. I even made a friend- her name is Electric Gale. And yes, yes I just came up with our aliases. If anyone finds this, then they'll never know who I really am. I'm not gonna be stupid. Now Gale and I are headed to Gotham, I don't really know why- but I AM NOT going back home. Not to a place where I'm not wanted... Or where I feel not wanted and hated. So what if they are looking for me- I'm not going back to the place where I was abused. You just can't hit your child anymore. It's not right, so you did it for discipline, that doesn't make it right. Times have changed and hitting your child in the FACE, more than ONCE is unacceptable!  
I'm ready to find a new family, one without all the yelling and hate. I've never belonged in my families and I never will. Let them worry for a few days and I don't care if I am being selfish! Both of my parents ruined my life! I just don't belong!  
I sighed after writing my feelings into the book and settled in for some sleep._

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

Somewhere I belong -linkin park


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hey still sick. So here's anouther chapter. I'd like to thank piggythelaw and Stronger123 for reviewing. Also (if you looked at my profile you'd know this) either review or vote to get your 2 fav stories updated sooner.**

**Chapter 2**  
**NO POV**

Batman and the team of young heroes stood in the meeting hall, near the transporters, let's do some roll call!

Robin- check  
Artemis- check  
Super-boy- check  
Miss. Martian- check  
Kid Flash- check  
Wolf- check  
Aqua-lad: check!

"Do you have a mission for us Batman," Robin asked.

Batman nodded, "Two days ago, there was a strange storm over a field in Oklahoma."

"What's," KF started when Batman pulled up the footage, "so wired about a storm-," he stopped when the footage was pulled up, "oh."

The storm clouds were only over that one field. The rest of the field remained bright and sunny.  
"Inferred cameras showed two forms," Batman said as the cameras switched to inferred, showing two female forms, one sitting on the ground the other standing, "We're not sure if the two people are related to the storms. But we want you to go check it out and make sure."

**Maya POV**

_Day 2  
Gale and I have been traveling by his to Gotham. We'll be there in a few hours. I'm so excited. Gale says, that she and I can take refuge of we find the League and explain them our situation. I hope they'll listen. There are our only hopes, MY only hope, The bus is stopping now, I'll write more later.  
_  
Mary started checking her stuff as we entered Gotham. I held out my notebook for her, Mary smiled and put it in her bag, "we'll get you a bag in the city," she reassured me.

We walked off the bus and I murmured, "I came up with our aliases."

"What are they?"

"Fang Paw and Electric Gale," I replied, "Fang and Gale for short, civilian names are Anika Green for me and well, you could keep your own name if you wanted too."

Mary smiled, "I like them!"

We went walking past a school, and then into a little sketchier part of town, "Where exactly are we-"  
I stopped when I heard screams. I shape-shifted, I didn't care if anyone saw me- and ran to the noise. I could hear Mary for me to stop, and knew she was changing into her outfit. I turned the corner and there was some guy I've never seen in my entire life! I would call him more of a child though, short with black hair curled into devil-like horns, a cat a few feet away. He was blasting at buildings with red energy. People were running away to avoid being hit by falling debris and building pieces.

"HEY!" I snarled at him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

He turned to me and I growled and crouched lower, "Creating chaos you stupid mutt!"

**No POV**

Miss. Martian and the others were just about to pass over Gotham city on the way to OK, when Batman called.

"What's going on Batman," Aqualad asked.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Batman said, "Instead of you all heading to Oklahoma I want you to go to an area of Gotham it seems Klarion is making an appearance- bring him in!"

"Yes sir," Aqualad said, "coordinates received, we are on our way."

**Maya POV**

I snarled and jumped out of the way of a blast, "Hold still," the kid whined.

"I will NOT! You spoiled brat," I growled and leapt at him, he teleported out of the way. I heard something that sounded like an airplane but not quite... And then suddenly a gust of wind knocked me over, right before a blast of magic that would have cooked me blasted above me.

Electric Gale appeared in a black one-piece, with a yellow E&G on her chest, yellow accents, black boots, and a black mask. She had a smirk on her face, "Are you trying to get killed?"

"I heard something!" I snapped, before we dodged more magic.

That's when about six kids and one white wolf- a little bigger than me- appeared out of nowhere and landed near on the other side of the kid. I finally recognized them, there were two girls: a green skinned one with red hair and a tanner blonde. Then a boy with black hair & blue eyes, and there were three I could name: Aqua-lad Robin and Kid Flash. The brat whined, "Aw! Why is everyone ruining my fun?"

I snarled and ran forward while he had his back turned. Then knocked him to the ground and pictured myself as my human form in black tights and a black skin tight shirt, leather armor-like material over the chest area, thighs, and wrists, black leather lace up boots, and a blue F&P on the chest, and a black mask on my face. I also pictured my wolf ears and tail on my human form, "Now," I said to the brat, "Didn't you ever learn to not turn your back on your enemy," I felt my tail lash.

The group of young supers gaped at me, Gale came up behind me, "Well Fang are you done playing?"

I sighed, "Yeah-"

I screamed when the cat jumped at me and instantly transformed my form, too late the cat was gone and back with its master. The kid laughed, "Now what was it you were saying? Don't turn your back on an enemy?"

With that the brat disappeared. I transformed back into human/wolf form. I glanced over at the team of kids who advanced in Gale and I.

"Are you alright," the green girl asked me.

I could feel the blood running down my face, it hurt where it went over the tender spot on my head, "I'll be fine," the scab was already forming.

"Who exactly are you," the blonde asked us.

"I'm Fang Paw," I said and the through my thumb at Gale, "That's Electric Gale."

"Name's Artemis," the blonde said.

"I'm Robin," said well Robin, that's Kid Flash," he motioned to KF, "That's Aqualad, and Superboy and that's Miss. Martian."

Miss. Martian smiled, "Call me Megan."

"What are you doing in Gotham," Robin asked, "Where did you come from?"

I opened my mouth to reply but then closed it again. Gale came to my rescue, "We came from Texas, and I dragged us here thinking we could help somehow."

Super-boy crossed his arms, "Help? With what?"

Again Gale explained, "We don't really know. Fight crime or something?"

We smiled innocently, "We required our powers a few months ago," I said a story creating itself in my mind, "And well, we trained for a little while, stopped a few crimes back in Texas," I'm sooo glad that Gale picked a large state, not all news can spread like wildfire in bigger states- unlike smaller ones, "But we felt like we were not reaching our full poetical, sooo we came here," cue another innocent smile here. I watched the small group exchange glances. Gale and I watched as they made different motions with their hands, and different grunts.  
I turned to Gale, "Are they having a telepathic convo?" I whispered so quietly that Gale almost didn't hear me.

Gale nodded, "I can't tell if that's awesome or rude," she whispered at the same level.  
Superboy turned to us with narrowed eyes_, Crap, super-hearing? _I crossed my arms defensively, and held his gaze.

**No POV**

_"Should we trust them,"_ Megan asked?

Artemis shook her head, "_No_ _way! They say they are from Texas but I'm not picking up on any_ _accent! Are you guys?"_ Everyone besides Megan and Conner- who didn't know what a Texan accent sounded like- shook their heads no.

_"Besides,"_ Wally added,_ "How are we supposed to know they aren't spies? We already have reports of one already!"_

"_KF _has _a point_," Robin stated_, "But what if they aren't lying? The Team could use all the allies it can get."_

Artemis shifted from foot to foot _"Well... We could take them to the cave, find out what Batman, Canary and Tornado would want with them."_

Aqualad nodded, _"It seems that is what we will have to do. We cannot just leave them here. Let's see if they have a place to stay."_

_"WHAT!"_ Superboy said shocked, "_You're JUST going to trust them like that!"_

Megan put a hand on her hip_, "Kaldur is right you know- we can't just leave them here. It'll be like kicking two puppies in the face."_

**Maya POV**

Superboy's eyes broke from mine when Aqua-lad stepped forward, "Do you two have any place to stay?"

I glanced at Gale, she shook her head," No," I said turning back to them," We don't."

That's when I heard the noise again, and a ship appeared out of nowhere," Told you I heard something," I muttered to Gale.

We climbed onto the ship, then headed out," So um," I said trying to break the silence," Where exactly are we going?"

Robin answered," We're going to Mount Justice. It's in Rhode Island."

Gale and I nodded," So," Artemis said," What are your guys' powers exactly?"

Gale answered before me," I can control the weather- but mainly thunderstorms. I _can _however also make it snow, sleet hail, create twisters and blizzards, and droughts," she smiled," If it's anything to do with weather I can do it!"

They- of course- all turned to me for my answer," I- I'm not entirely sure of what _ALL_ I can do. I can picture myself as a silver and black wolf or as a cross between the two or a regular human and be that form. But the other day I learned a new trick. I can picture something in my head and create a replica," I closed my eyes and pictured... Hmm what would impress young heroes who have seen it all? I smiled and showed them what I had created.

"NO WAY," I'm not really sure who said that, but I'll give you guys the liberty to say it in anyone's voice.

I smiled in my hands was a small plush figure... Of Wolf. I tossed it to Superboy; he caught it and examined it," It looks exactly like him!"

I smiled, and Superboy threw the plush back, I caught it and then crossed my arms in front of my chest," Yep!" I looked down at the plush and created a bag like Gale's to put it in.

*Side note, until either girl is in civvies they are assumed to be in their costumes and will use their hero names*

"That is so... Interesting," Aqua-lad said and I fought of a blush," Can you do anything else?"

I shook my head," Not that I know of….."

Megan cleared her throat," We're here!"

I glanced at the mountain," Okay," I said," That's impressive."

******inside the cave******

We walked in, and I immediately noticed, Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado standing next to each other. I gulped when Batman finally broke the silence," Who are they?"

I took a breath," I'm Fang Paw and that's Electric Gale... We came to join the team."

Batman and Black Canary exchanged looks, "All of you are dismissed, let us talk to these two alone," and without much compliant the young heroes left us with their elders. Batman asked for our story and I gave him the one I told the Team, since that's what Batman calls them, I'll call them that. Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary talked, amongst themselves in the corner, while Gale and I stood in the middle of the circle in the ground, Just standing there , awkwardly. When I was debating whether or not to start mouthing a conversation with Gale- Black Canary left and RT and Batman walked over to us," Canary is going to get Megan and we'll have her search your memories. If your memories match up with your story then we'll let you stay here for a little trail period. At the end of the next mission I assign the team they'll report to me in how you did, and if they think you should stay."

Gale and I exchanged glances on the outside we were smiling but on the inside I'm sure she was freaking out as much as I was.

"That seems reasonable, "I said easily. Hopping they couldn't detect how scared I was, Gale nodded in agreement.

Soon Canary and Megan were back, Megan smiled," So who wants to go first?"

I stepped forward before Gale could reply," I'll go."

Megan held her hand out," I promise it won't hurt," I reached out and the tips of my fingers brushed her fingers. I felt a foreign couscous connect to mine. I pictured myself standing in an open field, the sun setting and a few trees, I felt Megan's couscous drift towards it. Probably thinking it was one of my recent memories. I aligned my own couscous behind hers and pushed hers forward, locking it in the world.

Megan looked around in amazement," _You created a sub-couscous world_."

I was in my regular human form black hair and all," _Yes, I just learned how_."

Megan turned to me," _What...?"_

I took a deep breath," _You need to know. My story is not exactly matching my memories. I gained my powers about two days ago- which is why I do not know much about them. I'm a runaway, and would prefer not to be returned to my home. Gale, I met her two days ago and I already trust her with my life. Your, you Team and the League are our only hope," _Megan's face softened_," Please. Please don't give us away! You're our only hope! MY only hope!"_

Megan sighed," _A-Alright. But I want to look at your memories anyway_."

I shook my head," _No, I'm sorry Megan but I can't let you. Not because I'm a spy but because my memories aren't the best. Instead why don't you feel my feelings from the past 32 hours_?"

Megan looked doubtful," _Alright fine. I'll do that. But you have to promise me that if you do cross us that you won't hurt anyone!"_

I smiled gratefully," _Thank you Megan. I'm not so sure on how Gale will react but I'm sure she'll le you look threw her memories she has nothing to hide_."

Megan nodded and the connection was lost.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
I know now your my only hope  
Only hope- Madde Moore**  
-


	4. Chapter 3

**hey, hey went to the doc taday and I seem to have the flu, and because it's time foe the weekly update you all (and those who read Find Me) get 2 chapters!**

**Thank you Stronger123 for reviewing! I'd also like to say that ever story I'm posting is either finished or a chapter or two away from being finished. So if I was going to put Mary's past in there chapters I'd have to rewrite tham (too lazy to do that). We do get into Mary past in later chapters (I think like 7 or 8) but the main focus of this story is Maya, but i have been thinking of wrighting a fic for Mary & her past.**

**Disclaimer : check last chapter**

**Chapter 3**

I blinked and shook my head till it cleared. Megan was standing in front of me, Gale next to me and Batman and RT behind Megan.

"Well," Batman said," That took a little bit more time than normal. What happened?"

Megan shrugged," I had to double check my work. But she checks out."

Gale smiled, and then stepped forward," Alright then, let's get this over with." Again Megan reached out her hand and Gale took it, I watched as Megan's eye turned green. After about five minutes she released Gale, and her eyes turned back to their amber color," She checks out too."

Batman nodded and turned to Tornado," Call the others back and explain what's going on. Day to day life here is to remain as normal. I'll be back to assign a mission in a few days."  
We watched as Batman left and Tornado called the others into the room.

Everyone entered. Everyone who hadn't been in the room with us had changed into civvies, Robin was in a gray t-shirt with a jacket & jeans and sunshades on his face (even if -ya know-we were inside) Aqualad had a jacket that would go over his gills and jeans, a red headed kid- who I'm guessing was KF- was in a tan long sleeved shirt and a brown shirt over that and jeans. Artemis was in a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over that and jeans.  
It was a bit too quiet for me. Red Tornado finally spoke- the first time since Gale and I had showed up," It has been decided that Electric Gale and Fang Paw will be staying here on probation. After the next mission you have together and you all give your opinions on where they stay. Until then they shall be living here. You all are expected to get along," and with that Tornado flew up to his room.

Robin smiled," Welcome to the team."

I was about to say thanks when a smell caught my attention, I sniffed the air again;" I smell smoke."

Megan yelped," Oh no! My brownies," she used her powers to fly toward the kitchen.

Wally's shoulders slumped," Awwww, it was brownies this time!"

Artemis rolled her eyes," Let's go check on Megan." We all headed to the kitchen, but Wolf jumped in front of me before I could enter. He growled at me. Superboy turned around and was about to yell at Wolf, when memories of my father yelling at me- none of them good. I held my hand up to stop the boy of steel," Don't worry Superboy-"

"Call me Conner when we aren't on missions."

"Conner, I expected this as much, I being the foreign wolf will either have to beat Wolf in a fight or admit he is better to him to gain his respect," I smiled," I'll be in the kitchen in fifteen minutes tops."

Conner smiled," Alright, see you then," and he hurried off.

**Mary POV**

The brownies that Megan pulled out of the oven didn't look actually half bad. Megan sighed and started to cut the dessert out of the pan an put them on a platter," They might be a little burn," she cautioned us.

I shrugged," No big deal, my mom couldn't even make ice, I'm sure they'll be fine," I picked one up from the plate and bit into it. Yum, sweet chocolaty goodness," Not bad," I told Megan," Some of the best I've ever eaten! The crunch just enhances them."

Megan smiled. That's when Conner came rushing in," Hey Robin, can you find a camera that shows the training room? Wolf and Fang are about to fight."  
"What," Megan said- at the exact same time Robin said "of course!"

"And you let them," Megan continued on as the boy wonder went over to the TV and did his hacking thing.

Conner shrugged," Fang said that she need to this so Wolf would respect her-being another wolf and all!"  
Megan "hmphed" and I snickered.

"I got it!" Robin called, everyone turned to the screen.

**Maya POV**

I backed up to the other end of the training circle and it lit up. Then closed my eyes and pictured myself in wolf form. Wolf growled at me. I felt my tail flick and my teeth bared themselves just a bit, **"What is your deal?"**

Wolf blinked but then growled and stepped forward, **"You aren't a natural wolf, get out of my packs home!"**

I sighed then tossed my head, **"Hate to break it to you Wolf-you're not that much of a 'natural' wolf either."**

Wolf's growl deepened, **"So?"**

I snarled, **"Fine! Fight me! Best fighter gets to be alpha?"**

Wolf's tail lashed, **"Of the wolves here?"**

I growled, **"Who else!"**

**"You're on!"** We started circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. From what LITTLE I know about self-defense and fighting, is that you have to be the smaller target and can't attack first, but that's just self-defense. But what little I know about offense is not even worth mentioning.

Wolf finally jumped at me.

**Mary POV**

I watched as Wolf and Fang growled at each other," Are they... Talking to each other?" I asked.

Robin laughed," It looks like it!"

I like Robin's laugh... WHAT ON EARTH DID I JUST SAY! I shook my head to clear it, then watched as the two over-sized wolves started circling each other, not only did Wolf have some size on Fang but, he also had more experience in fighting as a wolf-since he's been one his whole life- however short or long that may be.  
Wolf finally jumped at Fang.

**Maya POV**

I yelped and dodged Wolf's fangs by jumping under him to the other side of the circle. Wolf snarled as he landed and whipped back around, I was waiting though, and shot my front paw forward- catching his front legs and making him stumble. I howled and pounced at him again. He fell, and I pinned him to the ground.  
A buzzer went off and below him were the words: Wolf status: Fail.

I howled in victory and leapt off of the wolf, then turned back into civilian clothes and form. Wolf growled and followed me as I walked the way the other teens went.  
**********

I smiled and nodded to the others as I grabbed a brownie," You liked the show?"

Everyone swiveled around to look at me staring at the wall that had a video screen on it, Artemis was the first one to talk," How did you know we were watching Fang?"

"Please," I said," Call me Anika- that's my name, and as to your question in how I knew you were watching- I didn't- you just told me."

Robin smiled," Ah, guessing and seeing if they fill in the rest- good job."

I shrugged, and Mary came in, Megan trailing behind her. Mary smiled," Well I'm glad one of us could change like that."

I rolled my eyes, then whipped my mouth with the back of my hand," So I take it you went to your room?"  
Mary smiled and nodded.

Megan smiled," Artemis and I would be glad to show you two around!"

Artemis nodded," Come on," she said standing up," Let's leave the guys to talk amongst themselves!"

The girls gave Mary and I a full tour of the base, my room was beautiful! It was forest themed with dark pine-green walls and a dark brown carpet. The bed looked like it was made of soft moss, then it had a mattress on top with sheets and the works. It had a desk in the corner, and a bookshelf next to it. Then we all grabbed our PJ so we could have a sleepover in Megan's room! I yawned and curled up next to Mary on the floor, exhausted from all the talking about celebrity gossip, and looking threw Megan's magazines.

**Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
we're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show!**  
-Brit Nicole  
—-

**Please review and vote**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 2 for today!**

**Diclaimer: check the previous chapter**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning after breakfast-pancakes!- Batman called us to get a mission.  
I stood next to Mary in front of Bats who stood in front of the computers. Bat man pulled up the news with the sound on mute, but I could read the screen, Amber Alerts and warnings about the missing girl (aka-me),"It seems that a young girl has gone missing in Oklahoma-"  
I held in my gasp as the news anchor's face was replaced by my own- red hair, paper skin and lighter green eyes.

"So," Wally crossed his arms," Why exactly are we looking for a missing girl? Too keep us busy?"

Batman shook his head," That is Maya McDream," then my father's face joined mine," This is David McDream. He was recently appointed the manager of one of the largest Stars testing facilities in Oklahoma. We believe whoever took his daughter will use her for leverage to get into the company for research on viruses."

"So," Wally said brightening," It's a rescue mission-awesome!"

Batman sighed," Not quite," My father's and I's picture disappeared," We want you all to go over the last areas she was seen at - a small track field," A picture of the park where my sister's race had been popped up," and her parent's houses," both of my parent's houses popped up," an her school," that's when my school popped up, the mid-high," Gather all the information you can. We don't believe there will be enough to find her just yet." Batman turned to the rest of us," Mary, Conner- you both go check her father's house- talk to her father, step-mother and neighbors. I'll give you some tools to scan her room for anything suspicious. Robin, Megan- you go to the park- the evidence the Local Law enforcement collected should be there waiting on you with a few officers. Go through it, then check out the scene. Artemis, Kaldur- go to her school- talk to her teachers, friends, and anyone else willing to volunteer information. Wally, Anika- you both get to go to her mother's home- you both will be getting tools as well and I want you to talk to her mother, sister and their neighbors."

We all nodded, Batman smiled," Now go suit up."

*****NO POV**

Electric Gale (Mary- for those of you who haven't been paying attention) sighed as she went through her friends' things at her father's house, Conner was standing in the corner awkwardly. It was the upstairs area of the two-story house, with one bed, dresser and a shallow closet. There were decorations, but they weren't even put up! They were just lying on the ground.

Which compared to the other rooms in this house was completely unusual.

Mary picked up a box she had found in the closet," Conner could you please go through this box for me," Gale held up a small beautifully decorated box, about the size of a jewelry box, it was blue with purple and white gemstones on it.

Conner nodded and took the box from her. Gale stood up from the table and went to check on Maya's step-mother. She found the woman sitting on the couch next to her phone, Maya's step-siblings sitting next to her," Ma'am can you think of anything else that you didn't tell the police?"

The woman looked up at the teen," No... I told them everything."

Gale turned to Maya's father but he was just looking out the window towards a small pond ... With a haunting look or maybe one of hidden anger on his face. That's when Conner came into the room," Gale... I think you need to see this."

Gale smiled at the small family," I'll be right back."

Gale trudged into the room," What is it Conner?"

Conner handed her pictures... No drawings... Each of wolves in battle, Everyone had the same thing. Blood-shed.  
Then Conner handed Gale a folded piece of paper, it has a two that had been torn from a magazine and was taped shut.

***at the park***

Megan jumped out of the bio-ship with Robin. They landed right next to a small group of cop cars. One man, who just happened to be a family friend of the McDreams, approached them with the physical evidence and witness statements.

State trooper Wilert grimly nodded at Robin and Megan," I and many of the people of this town thank you for helping to find this girl."

Both young heroes nodded grimly back," Our pleasure officer," Robin said and Megan went over to a picnic bench and laid the evidence out- a pair of sunglasses, the girl's cellphone and the witness statements.

Robin took the cellphone and turned it on- surprisingly it didn't crack when Maya had thrown/dropped it. He pulled out a cord and attached it to the end, it unlocked and he used the computer on his arm/wrist to go through it. Megan on the other hand flipped through the police and witness statements.

Robin sighed after a few minutes and turned his minicomputer off, "It seems like her internet was normal, no bugs and no weird websites, and she's clean."

Megan yawned after reading the fifth witness statement that said that people just saw Maya one moment turned to see that start then saw her missing and her things on the ground," It looks like whoever grabbed her, grabbed her at the starting of the varsity boys race. Everyone was paying attention to it more than the crowd."

Robin frowned," Wired- I'm going threw her notes and it seems that she's a pretty good writer. But nothing to have someone target her," Robin sighed," We should meet the others at her school. That's were Bats wanted us to go when we finished."

Megan nodded when something caught her attention. She quickly flew towards some bushes," hold on," Robin was hard on her heels.

Megan grabbed the once white now brown paper," Robin it's a ransom note!" The note was folded and had torn magazine letters that spelled out_, For the Young Heroes_ on it. Then there was a picture of Maya McDream paper clipped to it.

Maya was fearfully looking at the camera. Neither bond nor gagged-just scared.

Robin gapped; "Look!" at the bottom of the fold was a magazine torn number one.

"Well that could mean anything!" Megan groaned.

Artemis sighed after talking to another 'grief stricken' teacher. She walked over to Aqualad who was speaking to a short and hefty light red-headed man," I never thought it was important," he finished saying to Aqualad.

Aqua-lad put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder," It cannot be helped I am glad you told me this important information."

"What was important," Artemis asked her mission partner.

Aqualad turned to her," Artemis this is Maya's English teacher- Mr. Shuck- It seems that Maya had been acting strange the past few weeks."

Mr. Shuck sighed, "She was even quieter than before. Her writing changed as well. In each version the parents would always die- or the main character should always be kidnapped and the main character would always get away somehow."

Artemis nodded," That helps us. Does Maya have a locker here?"

Mr. Shuck nodded," Yes, I believe Mrs. Raby would know it's number and the combination."

"Thanks," Artemis said as she dragged Aqualad away.

***later at Maya's Locker***

Artemis quickly did the combination on the lock and opened the locker up. Only three textbooks and a mini whiteboard and expo-marker sat in it. Artemis sighed," Well that was very anti-climatic."

Aqualad chuckled and then while Artemis was digging through the textbooks a note fell out, Aqualad picked it up," It seems we have a bit of a problem," on the note was a three torn out of a magazine.

***  
Maya POV**

I watched from some bushes as KF talked to my mother and sister at the porch. The clone I had made of myself sniffing around the yard in wolf form. Then just as I had pictured in my mind minutes before my clone came running towards me. The clone jumped into the bushes with me and vanished right as she made it through. I pulled the note wrapped in plastic from my pocket, put it in my mouth then ran back out. Kid turned to me, and I changed forms taking the note from my mouth," I found this in those bushes over there," I inclined my head," It smelled like... I don't even know."

The note had a four on it that I had made to look like it had been ripped from a magazine. Wally tried to open it but was unable too. I smiled on the inside, I had thought ahead and designed them not to open until the first was opened then the one after it, then the third until you can open the last.

Wally sighed," Looks like we should head over to the school."

I turned to my mom and sister. They just started back at me, no recognition at all," It was very nice talking to you Ms. Dunbar, and your daughter. We'll be doing everything we can to find your other daughter."

KF talked into his comm. unit," Artemis, Kaldur we're on our way from our end."

I heard Artemis from my school threw our comm. unit,"Okay guys everyone else is heading this way too. What time should you get here?"

KF glanced at me and then answered," Ten minutes tops." My school was a ten minute drive from my house maybe twenty walking, at least two if you were going at KF's speed.

Oh, so Mr. Speedster thought that I'd slow him down... Well I'm gonna show him! I popped my back, and then radioed to Artemis," Make that five."

KF glanced at me and i just smirked before I took off and I ran off towards the school- at KF's speed. That's how I found out that if I could concentrate hard and long enough I can copy powers for a short period of time.

When we made it to my school I collapsed in the parking-lot," Oh...My...Lupus," I gasped out my sides heaving;" I am NEVER... copying powers... again!"

Kid Flash laughed," Maybe you should think about changing your name from Fang Paw to something that has to do with copying or creating things?"

I flicked my tail," No way! I barley use my creating powers anyway!"

KF shrugged," Whatever."

We walked into the building and met the others in the cafeteria. Thankfully the school day had ended about an hour ago do no one was here. Robin waved us over," Did you guys find any notes?"

KF pulled the note I had made from his pocket," Yep. Couldn't get it open though,"  
The rest of the groups pulled out notes as well, Each just as I had pictured and created before I created that clone so I could sneak off and plant them.

Robin laid each on the table all in numerical order, then the first note flipped open just a I had imagined it would when all notes were together. I jumped with the rest of my teammates/friends," whoa!"

Gale picked up the note," As you can see the picture of the girl in question shows that she is in fact alive. She is fine not harmed in anyway shape or form."

The second note opened, and Artemis picked it up," She shall stay that way. As you already know she was changing," Artemis paused," It's just like her teacher said!"

Aqualad nodded," It seems one of her teachers Mr. Shuck noticed that her behavior had changed over the past few weeks."

Artemis continued reading," Any witness statements taken from anyone would have no proof to show that she did not come or run with us unwillingly. She ran to start over."

The third note opened and Megan read it," Stop this search. If she is to return it shall be on her own terms. Besides, she could be in disguise somewhere in this very city living peacefully. You do not know. It is advised you give up this search, it would not end well for any party."

The forth note flapped open revealing a picture it was a snapshot of a memory Gale had unknowingly given to me last night in her sleep. It was of my father slapping me that fateful day in the car.

Batman stood in front of us. I twitched i had been standing here for what... Ten minutes with the others in my civvies. Instead of going out and enjoying this wonderful autumn day. Batman was looking at the evidence we had collected and then back at the notes and pictures," Well it seems we'll have to keep our eyes and ears open. The league has decided that we are going to wait about a week before we search for anymore notes. We should comply with the kidnappers for now."

"But onto another matter, two of your teammates, Electric Gale and Fang Paw otherwise known as Anika and Mary have just gone through their first mission... What do you all think should they stay on the team?"  
The rest of the team looked at each other then nodded their heads, Kaldur stepped forward," We have decided."  
_

**Hey, hey, are you there?  
(We've been looking for you)  
Hey, hey, are you there?  
(We've been searching for you)  
Hey, hey, are you there?**  
-anthem lights 'we can't shut up'


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello, sorry I'm kina late. First my grandfather passes away on tuesday and now today is my birthday, so here you go! Your weekly update.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed- I'd put your names down but im trying to make this fast!**

**Disclaimer: check previous chapter**

**Chapter 5  
Maya POV  
UNKNOWN DATE, UNKNOWN TIME.**

Gale and I glanced at each other before we peeked around the corner. There stood two blue metal androids. It was our job to destroy them. Why? Because the were holding the rest of the team captive. I nodded and Gale summoned a rain cloud near the back of the metal building. I could hear the thunder and see the lightning from here. The two androids left the room. I stepped forward then switched into my wolf form after a heartbeat and ran towards the door.  
I snarled as I hit it with full force, throwing myself at it. The door collapsed after one hit. I landed on top of the door as it fell. I growled and shook my head to clear it before I stood up in human form. Gale rushed in behind me.

"N-No," I couldn't come to grip with what was in front of me. The team... They... They were all lying motionless on the ground in front of us.  
Conner and Megan were lying next to each other in the northeastern corner. Wally and Robin were near the north wall while Kaldur and Red Arrow were near east and Artemis was propped up the west. Gale ran to Robin, she checked his pulse," h-he ... They're dead," she wailed.  
I felt tears come to my eyes," N-no," grief overcame me. I changed forms," NOOOO," I howled out. My ears pricked to the sound of heavy metal feet returning," Crap!" I turned and dodged the bullet that had been aimed for me; the two androids were standing in the doorway. My fury welled up inside of me- these things had killed my teammates, they (naturally) were going to pay.  
One raised its gun at Gale," Duck," I screamed at her.

Somehow she didn't duck fast enough; the bullet went through her chest.

I felt something wet cover my neck and cheek. My eyes widened," G-Gale," I squeaked. She fell to the ground lifeless; I was covered in her blood. My heart shattered. My friends... They were gone. I felt the urge to kill anything in site. Power grew inside of me; I was barely able to see a bright glow shinning off of me, Didn't care though.

The androids raised their guns again; I was ready ... And somehow … very calm. I snarled," You'll pay!"

They fired, I shot from my spot towards them dodging the bullets. I tackled one and tore its throat out before I dodged more gunfire. I ran back towards the other android swerving left and right to avoid bullets. My anger fueled me, all I could see was red. I just couldn't control myself. I tore the other android's throat out as well. That's when the sound of hundreds of metal feet assaulted me. Suddenly I was surrounded by hundreds exact copies of the androids that I had just fought with. I changed forms, and then created two long Sais to fight with. I saw my reflection in one of the androids' torsos, my eyes they were glowing strangely enough.

A menacing laugh filled the air, my head snapped towards it. A black figure was at the top of some stairs. His purple eyes bore into mine, the mask stealing any hope of knowing who he was," Very good, you're here. Oh look," he started walking forward black and purple flames enveloping him," Your little friends are all dead."  
I snarled," You... You! You killed them!"

He laughed, I couldn't take it anymore my dead friends flashed in front of me, I gave a scream of agony, and the power boost left me. The man was suddenly beside me he grabbed the back of my head and whispered in my ear," I know your secret my dear. I'll be coming for you soon," fear shot threw my system, my animal instincts took over and I growled, spit and snarled and struggled before he released me and I screamed at him, "This can't be real! You can't be real! This has to be a dream!"  
That's when it hit me.  
This _was_ a dream!

**DECEMBER 14, 12:47 pm, THE CAVE**  
**Maya POV**

My eyes snapped open and I took in a big breath. I shot up, Black Canary rushed to my side," Anika are you alright?"

I nodded," I-I think I'm okay."

Today had been the day that Mary and I had gone under telepathic training to see how we would deal with a failing mission. Batman told us that the team had gone threw it too- back in October. Today also happened to be the first full month we had been in the Team.  
It was December fourteenth; also the first full month since I had ran away. Surprisingly after we found the notes I didn't have to do anything else, the League so far had completely forgotten (or seemed to) about the missing Maya McDream, the missing old version of myself.

Mary and I had been accepted by the team. We all were close now. We had been through thick and thin of this past month. They had just overcome the Witch boy. After he had separated the adults form the kids (I remember that day) and ran away. So we've been trying to track him down.  
Zantanna had been called back home with her father after Dr. Fate gave him up, so she probably won't be coming back. She was nice and we hung out while she was here. I remember finding Red Tornado's human body.

Wolf whined and licked my hand, Black Canary sighed," Good."

BC turned to Martian Man Hunter, and whispered to him," What went wrong? The team wasn't supposed to be dead when they reached the cell."

I could hear thanks to my advanced hearing, in case you were wondering.

J'onn shook his head," I do not know. I believe that Anika's mind took over just as Megan's did during their training. She has a very strong mind, and can create things at will. So it would be natural for her mind to fly towards worst possible scenarios. But something very strange is going on. Was that Shadow Master at the very end?"

That's when the rest of the team busted into the room. You see only Wolf, Black Canary and J'onn had been in the room with us while the others had waited outside. Don't ask me why Wolf stayed- he just wouldn't leave!

"Are you guys okay," Megan asked rushing over to us.

Wolf licked my hand again; he was the only one who knew my secret. He had confronted me after Superboy tried to get him to find Maya using his nose, "W-we're a bit shaken up-" I started saying when Gale cut me off.

"A bit shaken up," she yelled jumping up," A bit shaken up! You have to be kidding me! I freakin died!" Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

Red Arrow raised his eyebrow," Really?"

Did I mention that he joined the team? Well he did (he's also kinda an ass to everybody.) Don't even get me started on a few weeks ago how he treated Artemis.

I sighed," Well, yes, we both did."

Gale glanced over at me," You died too?"  
I nodded, I hated lying but what she doesn't know won't kill her," This wired guy in all black stabbed me."

Superboy glanced at Wolf, who padded over and sat at his feet. Artemis smiled," Well I'm glad it's over."

Kaldur smiled," I assume you both are glad it is over as well?"

"oh yeah defiantly," Gale said.

Black Canary cleared her throat," Anika may I talk to you in the other room. Mary you'll be after her."

**Dec. 14, 1: 23 pm, THE CAVE**

I sat on the green armchair Canary right across from me. Canary sighed," you realize you'll have to talk to me eventually."

I crossed my arms and leaned back," I don't know- I was very quiet my freshman year." I didn't really feel like talking threw this trauma session.

Canary chuckled," Alright well then how about you just listen."

"Fair enough."

Canary pulled out a small projector," J'onn was able to transfer the training to this. I want you to watch it. Okay?"  
I nodded and the projector lit up.

It was like a movie. I watched as Gale and I sneaked threw the halls. Gale summoning the storm the androids heading to the storm, I knocked the door down. Gale announced that the team was dead. I saw the camera angle on the android with the gun trained on Gale's unprotected back, I heard my cry for her to duck as the bullet tore through her chest, The blood splattering on me. Then I howled... The howl, it sounded so... broken, hurt and helpless. My eyes widened as a black aura even started to flow around me and my eyes started glowing white. A type of bloodlust filled me and I tore through the androids' neck.

I was surrounded by the other androids, the light only brightened. That's when the man laughed; it was like a camera swiveled towards him. You could see him better in this angle. He was in an all black suit, with a black full-face mask, His own eyes giving off a red glow. Canary stopped the video," This is Shadow Master, Anika. He has been missing for almost two and a half decades."

I starred at the screen," Was he a super villain?"

Canary nodded and leaned back in her own chair," One of the worst. He almost took over Gotham city. But Batman, Superman and the Flash stopped him before he could. But before he could be captured, he got away and went into hiding."

The projector showed a profile for Shadow Master, a big MIA was stamped over his picture," Because the league didn't know his civilian identity he easily disappeared."

I uncrossed my arms," So the question is... How did he get into our training session?"  
Canary nodded," I know you haven't been as open with your past as Mary- do you have anything you want to tell me?"

I nodded as I stood up," Yes, but you have to promise me it won't leave this room. You can't breathe a single word to anyone about this."

Canary smiled," I promise," I offered my hand. Canary shook it.

I smiled, and pictured any camera showing Canary to go down, any communication having to do with Canary immediately went down. But made sure no red flags were raised to her, anyone with a view of this room by technology got snow (static- black and white fragments). I took a deep breath and thought of myself with longer red hair and green eyes. When my eyes opened Canary's mouth was open in shock," A-Anika... You're... Maya."

I nodded sadly," Yes, I am. But I couldn't tell anyone. I even made the fake notes to keep everyone from looking. I was so scared and angry- hurt. My father... Was never a great dad, He would do something awful- like yell at us, say awful and hurtful things- then later say he'd never do it again and do basically damage control, But that day I ran... H-he hit me like the picture showed. I didn't want to be there anymore."

Canary sighed sadly," Why didn't you just tell someone?"

I shook my head," Because... I didn't know how... If he found out he'd get so angry! He told us nothing leaves the family... If one member isn't getting along with another then no one else should know."

Canary muttered something along the lines of," overdramatic... manipulative little-," and something I can't repeat for fear of damaging little children and having them cursing.  
Canary gave me a hug and I quickly snuck a small little silver audio bug in her jacket collar," Don't worry Maya. It'll all work out. I promise not to tell anyone either."

I broke away from her and put up my disguise again," Thanks Canary."

"Why don't you go rest for a bit you've had a tough day."

I nodded and left the room, heading towards mine, when of all people Kaldur stopped me," Anika?"

I turned towards him; I have to say lying to him probably hurt the most," Yes Kaldur?"  
"How are you feeling?"

I sighed," I... I'm okay now, Just really tired. It's been a rough day."

Kaldur smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder. My heart started to beat faster," It will get easier with time." But would having to lie to him and the others? Keeping a _triple_ life? Suddenly I remembered the bug on Canary- where was she! She could be telling Batz and Red and whoever just happened to be here!

"Thanks Kaldur, I'm sure it will. But right now all I want is sleep."  
Kaldur nodded- was that a flicker of disappointment ?- and stepped aside," Have a nice rest."

I walked briskly to my room.  
*****No POV*****

Roy walked out of the shadows," When are you gonna tell her?"

Kaldur jumped," Tell who what?"

Roy laughed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder," Listen Kaldur, I may have not been hanging around with you guys that long, but I can tell that you really like Anika. So- when are you gonna man up and ask her out?"

Kaldur opened his mouth to contradict his friend but then sighed and looked down at his hands," I don't know...," he pulled out a small box from his pocket," I made her this," he opened the box and Roy's eyes widened.

"Dude! You should give that to her for Christmas!"

Kaldur smiled," I was planning on it."

Roy smiled," Good plan."

**NO POV**

**"**Listen Mary," Black Canary started, "I'm not going to tell anyone what you say in this room. I promise. It's all confidential."

Mary shrugged, "Cool," the thirteen year old leaned back in her chair, "I don't really have much to say though."

Black Canary smiled, "How about we start from the beginning? When did you first gain your powers?"

Mary nodded, "I was nine. My parents and I lived in Kansas on a small little farm. But one day a bad storm blew in and a tornado touched down," Mary pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around them, "I was so frightened; it felt like we were in Dorothy's house. Both my parents were screaming claiming that we all were going to die. I don't know what really happened; I just didn't want to die."

Black Canary nodded, "So your powers activated and you stopped the tornado, saving both your parents?"

Mary nodded, "Yeah," Mary pulled in tighter, "That's exactly what happened."

"Mary," Black Canary leaned forward, "If you don't want to talk about what happened after your powers manifested, you don't have to. But I'd appreciate if you didn't close me off."

Mary sighed, "My parents didn't like the fact that now that their daughter had powers. At first my powers were out of control and if I threw a tantrum my father would spend hours repairing the siding or the roof. Finally they'd had enough and I was kicked out."

Black Canary nodded at Mary to continue, "What happened after that?"

Mary shrugged, "I wandered around for a bit. I finally came to Star City where I found some other kids with elemental powers like me and we stayed together- Until I went my own way- I thought I could help other kids whose parents' didn't want them."

"And that's how you met Maya," Black Canary asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Mary smiled, "and now look! We're both members of a special task force, and we're both happy and have a place. Not bad for my first case, huh, Canary?"

Canary smiled, 'No, not bad at all."

*******Maya POV**

I threw myself onto my bed and quickly created a small earpiece so I could listen to Canary," Alright Mary. I think we are done for today-" phew she had been with Mary!  
"-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Canary," I barely heard Mary say as she left," Oh! Sorry Batman, excuse me J'onn."  
I heard the door slam behind Mary.

Batman spoke first," Canary were you aware that the cameras and you comm. unit in this room were somehow tapped into and disabled while Anika and Mary were both in here?"  
I heard Canary make a noise," Yes. When Anika told me her secret, I thought it was weird that you didn't react."

J'onn's deep voice came over the frequency," What was her secret?"  
I could almost see Canary fidget," Well... I promised I wouldn't tell..."

"Canary," Batman said annoyed.

"What! I plan to keep their trust Batman," Canary shot back at him.

J'onn chuckled," Did you promise that you wouldn't show us on the super computer?"

Shit! I jumped up and started packing anything I could find. I wouldn't be able to face them, not all at once. Batman was sure to tell the team! "No," Canary said," but still..."

I finished writing a farewell note, and then ran out of my room- shutting my door quietly behind me- Batman sighed," Please Canary?"

"Fine," Canary grumbled, I heard the computer firing up. I made it to the back door. I opened it after disabling the computer and ran out.

I heard Batman's outraged," WHAT!"

I transformed stomped on the earpiece and hightailed it out of there!

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

-Missing me- Evanescence


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

**Hey hey weekly update time! Thank you Molly Grace 16, piggythelaw and stronger123 for reviewing! I felt like this chapter was to short ( like anouther in Fond Me) so I added chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: check previous chapter!**

***Chapter 6***

December 14, 2:23 pm, Training Hall

No POV

Mary sighed as she watched Robin and Conner train. Artemis and Wally had both gone home for the weekend. Megan was in the kitchen cooking, Kaldur and Roy were... Well Mary actually didn't know where they were- probably around here somewhere.  
Speak of the devils- guess who walked strait threw the door- Kaldur and Roy!

Mary jumped up," Hey Kaldur. Wanna spar?"

Kaldur smiled," Sure," then the two engaged in a tough sparring session.

Megan walked in the room with a tray full of cookies," Fresh batch- anyone want any?"

Mary darted away from Kaldur and towards the sweets," I do!"

Suddenly they heard a loud, outraged," WHAT!" from Batman, wherever the heck he was.

Robin glanced at everyone," What on earth do you guys think that meant?"

Well, they were about to get their answer! Batman stormed into the training hall. Black Canary and J'onn at his heels," My friend," J'onn said," Do you not think you are overreacting a little bit?"

Batman just glared at him. Black Canary sighed," Listen Batman- how were we supposed to know- or anyone for that matter- about it. You might be the greatest detective- but she could create anything. Besides we don't even know why she didn't want anyone to know.  
"What's going on," Roy asked.

Batman turned to the team," Where. Is. Anika?"

Kaldur stepped forward," She went to her room to rest. Please Batman- what has upset you?"

Batman's eyes narrowed," Will one of you get her?"

Megan handed Mary the cookies," I will," no sooner than the words were out of her mouth did she fly off to get the girl in question. Black Canary and J'onn once again tried to talk to Batman, but the bat just ignored them or glared at them.

Conner crossed his arms," This is beyond weird."

"You're telling me," Robin muttered," I've never seen Batman this angry," he jerked his thumb in Batsy's direction.

"What did Anika do," Mary muttered to herself. Roy looked at Kaldur, both of them showing worried looks.

Had Anika been the mole?

Megan slowly walked back into the room her head low, her hands behind her back. Batman snapped his head in her direction," Where is she?"

Megan revealed a folded note for behind her back. Her hands were shaking, she was trying hat not to cry. Superboy ran over and took the note from her handing it to Robin, then took her into a big hug.

Robin reopened the note," _Hey team_," he read," _or whoever finds this first. Either a concerned friend or a very peeved off Batman_," everyone glanced at the dark knight.  
"_I guess I should tell you why I'm writing this you see... I have been completely honest with you. Before I became a young hero, I was a young girl who lived in Oklahoma. My name was_ ," Robin gasped and re-read the line," No-Maya McDream!"

"What," Kaldur gasped.

Roy looked up shocked," No way."

Robin continued," _I just know you all will be so angry with me! I even made those stupid fake notes so you wouldn't find out! I can't be here when Black Canary somehow tells Batman or the league about my lies. I just can't face rejection, not from the people I take to be my family. My real family,_ _I understand if you want to try and hunt me down because you're so peeved and you wanna arrest me or something. But you can't send me home. I'm no longer Maya McDream. That girl died after the first blow her father had given her._ _I will miss you all, you see... There is one more thing I forgot to mention- Shadow Master is after me. Why or for what reason I don't know, but I don't really care right now. Take care, Fang Paw, aka; Anika Green, formerly known as Maya McDream_."

Mary dropped the cookie tray, everyone jumped," Th-that idiot!" she wailed falling to her knees," How could she leave me without saying good-bye!"  
Robin looked at the note," Hold on guys there's more!"  
"_PS: Please don't get made at Mary, although she did know about my third identity. She doesn't know I'm running away. Oh and Black Canary, you should probably remove that bug under you jacket collar_."

"What," Black Canary yelped.

J'onn flipped up his friends' collar and pulled the bug off. He chuckled," Well I'll be!"

Batman looked at Mary, who shied away from his glare. Robin walked over to her and kneeled next to her trying to give her comfort.

They all just looked at each other. Not really sure on what to do.

Kaldur sighed," It will be best of we went and suited up, no?"

Batman nodded," I'll contact Artemis and Wally."

**3:03 pm, MISSION DEBRIEF**

"No way," Artemis said after she had arrived and the team explained everything to her," So she was Maya this whole time," Artemis crossed her arms and smiled," She's pretty smart I'll have to give her props for that."

Wally reaction was a bit different," What! You mean she's been lying this whole time," he shouted angrily.

Kaldur tried to calm the redhead," Please Wally try to calm down. I do not think she meant for this to happen so suddenly."

Wally crossed his arms," I will not calm down! What if she was the mole?"

Artemis elbowed him I the ribs," She wasn't here for all of that Kid Idiot. She never went on those missions concerning the mole!"

Wally made a 'humph' sound," So?"

Black Canary walked towards them," Your mission is to find An... Ma... Fang Paw," Black Canary finally resorted to," and escort her back to the cave."

Batman stepped forward," I realize that I was too angry to act rationally. I apologize to all of you and I will apologize to Fang Paw when you find her. The whole league is on high alert for her. But if you all do find her try to talk to her as concerned friends. But if you have to use force."

Kaldur nodded to Batsy," Yes sir."

Batman turned to the computer," One more thing. We found the last know coordinates for the bug's receiver." A little red dot showed up a half mile away from the back of the cave," My advice would be to take Wolf and see if he can get a scent."

Mary now in her costume smiled," And we'll do just that!"  
The whole team nodded in agreement.

Red Arrow smiled," We won't let her leave that easy. I was just getting used to having her around!"

**December 14, LOCATION UNKNOWN, 3:05 pm**

**Maya POV**

The pads of my paws were so sore and started to crack as I walked across the hard ground. I just wandered. I didn't really care anymore. I think I cried a few times and cursed fate- you know the usual stuff. But I was aware enough to cover any tracks and tried to hide my scent as much as possible.

Somehow I had gone to some cliffs, they looked over the ocean. I could see Happy Harbor from where I was, it was just a little tiny town I growled, I was still too close, I had to get away before they found me! I won't go back, I won't. Tears pricked at my eyes and threatened to spill," I'm so sorry," I whispered, wishing I could say that to the team," I never should have come here."  
I neared the edge of the cliff thinking I could grow wings and fly away. A howl started up, Wolf's howl he had caught my scent and was warning me... Why... I don't know...

I had to leave. They could be here any moment- or at least Wally could. I thought of myself in wolf form with two silver and black wings. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me, I turned my wings snapping out.

"You," I snarled at Klarion.

He laughed," Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Mutt!"

I snarled," That's Fang Paw to you!"

"Whatever," Klarion sneered," I've got orders from Shadow Master to take you to em. So that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Klarion paused, then an evil grin blossomed on his face," I might have some fun before I do."

A bright red energy ball formed at his hand. I switched into my costume and half-wolf shape. I thought up two long Sais," Bring it on brat!"

**AREA OUTSIDE CAVE, 3:06 pm**

No POV

Wolf howled once he found the crushed Audio Bugs receiver and caught Fang Paw's scent. Wolf ran forward, Wally in his KF costume followed him," I'll run on ahead with Wolf."

Aqua-lad nodded," Alright we'll follow you!"

A huge exploration suddenly shook the ground and a red light beamed from some far-off cliffs.

"Well," Artemis said," I think I know where she is."

Gale sprang forward," Let's go!" The group set off as fast as they could.  
**  
LOCATION UNKNOWN, 3:06**

**Maya POV**

I screamed when the magic connected with my shoulder. In a move as quick as lightning, I thrust one of my Sais into the ground to keep myself from going over the edge. My left hand flew to my shoulder; it hurt badly and was probably badly burned or bruised.  
Klarion laughed," You gonna give up?"

"Never," I snarled, I held one of my Sais up and shot energy blasts at him. But Klarion easily put up a shield around himself.

I left my Sais in the ground and rushed at him," I'll kill you!"

Klarion sent a HUGE magic blast at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge it.  
I screamed as I was blasted back over the edge. It was one of those 'life flashing before your eyes' moment,  
_Artemis and I decorating the cave for the upcoming Christmas._

That hurt a little bit. I still have to wrap everyone's gifts. I felt my body fly through the air- back towards the ocean.

_Wally and I were scoffing down Megan's delicious cookies.  
Conner and I taking Wolf for walks,  
Red Arrow and I training (he surprisingly wasn't that much of an ass to me),  
Megan and I cooking dinner while dancing around to Disney music (she wanted to listen to it),  
Robin teaching me how to hack into computers.__  
__Mary and I were training.  
All the mentors visiting us._

As my body hit the salty water below I thought of Kaldur, his pretty pale eyes, how his hair reminded me of sea foam. That's when it hit.

I think I'm in love with him. I pictured Kaldur in his Aqua-lad clothes, going on a few surveillance missions, training, he helping the others teach me to swim. My heart broke again, I was too weak to move the water started to drag me down.  
_

**There's a hole in my heart  
And I carry it wherever I go**

-A hole in my heart- Jewel

**Chapter 7**

December 14, CLIFFS OF HAPPY HARBOR, 3:11

**No POV**

KF and Wolf reached the cliff side first," No way...," KF breathed. The Cliffside was a battle ground. Rocks had been blown away and any vegetation had been burned. There was a small half-circle like path that lead from the edge of the cliffs to...," Klarion," KF growled taking a few steps forward.

Klarion was gazing out to the sea," Dang, looks like Shadow Master won't be getting what he wants today."

"Hey," Kid Flash yelled at him," Do You even care that I'm about to kick your butt?"

That's when the rest of the team appeared. Gale saw one of Fang Paw's Sais stuck deep into the trench that Klarion's magic had made. Gale ran towards it and pulled it out of the ground, she held it threateningly at Klarion," This is Fang Paw's."

Red Arrow was suddenly at Klarion's side and grabbed the Witch Boy's shirt and pulled him off his feet. Red Arrow forced the Witch Boy to look at him and then got in his face," Where Is Fang Paw?"

Klarion smirked and then looked towards the ocean," Have fun finding her body."

Red Arrow threw Klarion at Super-boy," Super-boy, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Robin stay here and guard him," Kaldur instructed," Kid-flash go tell anyone that is at the tower what is going on. Miss Martian, set up a telepathic link and come with me!" Kaldur sprang into action.

Miss. Martian was hard on his heels_," The link is up."_

_"Good,"_ Kaldur said," _If anything goes wrong- alert me_."

" _Gottcha Cap_," Wally said as he was running.

Kaldur jumped off the cliff-edge, and dove into the water. Miss Martian was right behind him as she turned her bottom half into a mermaid-like tail and grew gills like his own.

"_Loud and clear on this end,"_ Artemis told through the link to the others in the team.

"_Please find her_," Mary seemed to beg her teammates.

"We'll_ do_ _our best_," Miss Martian promised.

**DECEMBER 14, LOCATION UNKNOWN, TIME UNKNOWN.**

**Maya POV**

How can I be alive? My eyes slid open, I was _underwater _how could I be alive? My clothes were heavy and wet against my skin, my wolf ears were pressed against my skull. My tail flowed with the water currents. Then I realized I wasn't breathing, I finally looked around, I was on the bottom of the ocean, in a mass of seaweed! Surprisingly, my shoulder didn't hurt anymore! I looked at it, my clothes were a bit singed, but other than that, my shoulder was completely fine.

I swear it had been badly burned earlier!

I stood up, then checked my neck, my hands felt the gills and left them immediately as if they had been shocked. I shuddered," _What is going on_," I said/thought out loud I'm assuming like the Atlantean did.

"WHO ARE YOU," a girl yelled I jumped and turned around. A girl around my age stood in front of me, she had on yellow and blue clothes and red hair and green eyes. Her hands glowed with her electricity powers, a lot like Kaldur's.

I raised my hands up palms open, "Please, I mean you or your people no harm. Are you a friend of Kaldur'ahm's?"

The girl eyed me and her hands stopped glowing," My name is Tula, and yes I am a friend to Kaldur. But you will have to leave. He is not here and you do not belong here."

I nodded," Thank you I will leave now."

I started swimming off when I heard," TULA," my heart stopped it was Aqua-lad! I quickly pictured myself invisible and _prayed_ that it worked.

I watched as Aqualad and an aquatic Miss. Martian swam up to Tula," Tula! My friend and I are looking for a girl. She's a human, so she'll probably be swimming at the surface. Has anyone seen her?"

Tula shook her head," No but I just talked to a girl, who knew you. She went that way-/"  
Tula motioned in the direction that I was standing, "-... Strange she didn't look like she could have been a fast swimmer."

Miss. Martian smiled," That sounds like her! Did she have strange ears and a tail?"

Tula nodded," Yes, she did"

Miss. Martian cheered," That's her! That's Fang Paw!"

I smiled and brushed my conscious against Miss. Martian's. She perked up, like a dog that caught a scent," _Fang Paw_!" she called," _Fang Paw I know you're there! You touched my mind on purpose! Please, please come out!"_

I didn't move, nor did I let my invisibility go. Aqua-lad stepped forward," _Fang Paw- please we do not want you to go. We do not care that you lie to us! Please come back!_"

"_No_," I said," _I can't he's looking for me. He'll stop at nothing to find me! He... He might hurt you all."_

"_Who Klarion_," Kaldur asked," _We captured him; the League has already escorted him to prison. He's no longer able to hurt you."_

"_No_," I shouted out in earnest," Not _him- someone else_."

Miss Martian swam in my direction," _Will you at least listen to the others?"_

"_Fine_," I said reluctantly.

I connected my mind with Miss. Martian's and Kid Flash spoke first," _Hey girly I hope you're coming back- this place wouldn't be as awesome without you!"_

Super-boy spoke next," _Fang Paw you have to come back! We need you here; this team is where you belong- Where we ALL belong_."

Artemis chuckled," _Fang Paw if you don't get back here- who is gonna keep me from getting a big head after I keep beating Kid Stupid in training_?"

"_HEY_," Kid Flash yelled.

To my surprise Red Arrow said," _Listen Fang Paw, I haven't known you that long. But you shouldn't just run away. Nobody's angry with you anymore. We all want you to come back_."

Electric Gale went next," _please Fang Paw... Come back. We need to see this whole thing threw."_

Robin was the last one," _Fang Paw... I still haven't taught you all my new words yet- this is totally not Astor!"_

I broke the link," There I listened," I said out-loud my heart was breaking again.

Aqua-lad thought for a moment," Tula, can you please escort Miss. Martian back to the shore. I want to speak to Fang Paw alone."

Tula nodded," Alright," then she swam away with Miss. M.

Aqualad watched them leave," Please Maya, come out of hiding," he said softly. I pictured myself visible again. Aqualad swam up to me," You should come back with me."

I felt tears stinging at my eyes, "I can't," I sobbed," He'll come, and the training will became real! You'll all die!"

Aqua-lad grabbed me into a hug, a move that stopped me, shocking me into silence," Please," he begged me," Please Maya, don't cry I can't stand to see you cry. If he does try to take you I- The team, the league, we WON'T let him take you from us."

I starred up into his eyes," You won't send me back either?"

Aqualad smiled," Never, not at all."

I hugged him back, tightly, as hard as I could. Aqua-lad broke the hug and then grabbed my chin with his thumb and lifted it upwards. He kissed me, softly at first but then he grew to be more passionate. I matched him step for step. When we both stopped kissing (which took like three minutes-I swear- it's nice when you don't have to come up for air!)  
Aqualad smiled, I felt a slight blush hit my cheeks," K-Kaldur, I had no idea you felt this way about me."

Aqualad nervously smiled," I hope you return my feelings?"

I nodded," yes , I do."

Aqua-lad smiled," Good," He grabbed my hand and we started swimming to the shore.

**I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go**

-Far away- Nickelback


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm sorry I;m late, friday we had family come up because today was my grandpa's memorial service (I cried, a lot). So I'm giving you all two chapters! Thanks for reviewing I'd totally piut your name down if i wasnt so tapped energy-wise.**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter**

**Chapter 8**

December 14, SHORES OF HAPPY HORBOR, 3:56 pm

Maya POV.

The rest of the team and Tula were waiting for us at the beach. Aqua-lad led the reluctant me up towards them. My ears smashed against my skull and my tail pressed itself tight against my leg.

Tula smiled," Oh, you found her," she started walking back into the ocean; she turned and waved," Best of luck to all of you!"

The team looked at me, I fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally Robin whooped and yelled," Get her!"

I was suddenly in the center of a huge group hug, everyone was happy. I laughed," You... Guys... Can't... Breathe!"

Everyone erupted into laughter, and then they released me," You guys... I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I also ran away instead of facing my problem. I was afraid that you would send me back home."

Gale laughed," Never! Now come on change into something dry."

I sighed and transformed into my wolf form and then flayed my paws about to shake all the water off of me," Duck," Artemis cried.

My teammates who were dry jumped away as I started to shake the water off me. When it was all said and done, my coat was dry. I transformed back into my humanoid form," happy Gale?"

Gale growled, having been the only one not to jump away in time to dodge the water," No."

Everybody cracked up.

Aqua-lad smiled," Let's get back to the cave. I have a feeling today will be a long day."

"What an understatement," I muttered.

That's when the area of beach suddenly exploded. The ground shook as we all were thrown to the ground. I arched my head to see a black submarine approaching us, my eyes widened," Oh no..."

Aqua-lad looked up," That's a Black Manta submarine. What're they doing here?"

The realization hit me," They're here for me..."

"What! Why would they be here for you," Miss Martian asked.

I struggled to my feet with the rest of the team," Because Klarion was working for Shadow Master."

Robin gasped," You mean that villain that disappeared like twenty four years ago! The same guy that tried to take over Gotham?"

I nodded," Yes, he was the main reason Gale and I's telepathic training went so badly. I'm starting to think that he somehow altered it." That's when another bomb was sent at us," Oh crap!"

Aqua-lady's eyes widened," Everybody run!" So we took off towards the city. The bomb hit the ground and we were almost thrown off our feet again," Keep running," Aqua-lad yelled," Head for the place where we fought Mister Twister!"

Gale raised an eyebrow," Who," she asked as Red Arrow helped her to her feet.

That's also when another bomb went off behind us, but we were getting used to the way the ground shook after they hit. KF ran (not a full speed) to the front," Just follow me!"

Robin started up his 'wrist-computer' and tried to contact Batman," Come on... Come on," the screen flickered to life and Batman, Black Canary, J'onn and Red Tornado were starting back at him.

**December 14, THE CAVE, 4:02**

No POV

Batman intercepted the call from Robin," What's going on?"

Robin panted as he ran, the camera bobbing up and down with each of his steps," We found Fang Paw... But now we're in a bit of a situation."

Batman gave his protégé his bat-glare," What kind of situation?"

"See for yourself," Robin said as he held up his arm so the four leaguers could see the feeing team behind him. Two torpedoes were hot on the team's tails. Artemis and Red Arrow turned and started running backwards, and shot an arrow at one torpedo each, exploding in mid-air. Robin lowered his arm," The Black Manta's troops are trying to capture Fang Paw- no doubt for Shadow Master!"

Batman eyes widened then he nodded," Alright! We'll come to you all. Just keep running."

Robin grinned back," No problem Batman!"

**HAPPY HARBOR, 4:05 pm**

Maya POV

Red Arrow and Artemis destroyed the two torpedoes, then turned back and kept running," We're coming up on the spot," KF called over his shoulder.  
I transformed into my wolf form," Good!"

We all stopped running and turned to face the submarine. It shot something at us. With my heightened senses I saw something wired," Those aren't torpedoes!" The unidentified objects crashed to the ground. We waited, Wolf and I tensed. Aqua-lad had his water bearers at the ready. Red Arrow and Artemis knocked arrows, Robin pulled out two batatrangs- one in each hand.

Mary had lightning bolts in her hands ready to throw them like javelins! Megan's eyes were glowing ready for her to use her power. Superboy was in an attack stance, and Kid Flash was poised to take off to do some damage. The torpedoes hit the ground. They were twice as tall as J'onn! The sides popped off and reviled the androids that Gale and I had fought during training," Gale," I yelped out.

Gale nodded," Yeah I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"What is it," Superboy asked as the androids started to get into formation.

"Those androids," I said tossing my head," Are the same ones that were in Gale and I's training session."

Robin smiled and did his creepy crackle, " Well- Let's go fight em!"

We charged at the robots.

**I'm gonna take that mountain  
Ain't nothing gonna slow me down  
And there ain't no way around it  
Gonna leave it level with the ground  
Ain't just gonna cross it, climb it, fight it**

-I'm gonna take the mountain- Reba McEntire

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapter**

**Chapter 9**

DECEMBER 14, HAPPY HARBOR, 4:13

I snarled and tore into a metal throat. This was getting harder as the fight wore on. Even if it had only been like less than ten minutes! Wolf and I stood tail to tail as we fought. Luckily, we had trained like this over the short amount of time I had been with the team. We tore out throats together- it was a great stress reliever! Suddenly I turned to the sound of the awful laughing of Shadow Master. He came out of the shadow of the factory, in a full black suit, gloves, mask, and a cape that looked like black fire, the ends sure moved like it!

He pulled a black gun out of a holster, and aimed it at Wolf," Wolf," I yelped at him. Wolf turned and was suddenly blasted with dark plasma! Wolf was knocked into several of the androids, when he stopped flying backwards, he had landed heavily in his side. Wolf was panting and his side was obviously burned. (How did I know- his side was _smoking_!)

"_WOLF_," I screamed and main a move to run after him to defend him. When of course shadow-like cords wrapped around my paws," No! ," I tossed my head to see Shadow Master approaching me, a smirk on his face," _Guys I'm in need of some assistance!" _I shouted at them and started prancing, trying to get my legs clear of the shadows.

KF ran towards me," _On my way girly_," he used his superhuman speed to plow through the androids.

Shadow Master just laughed," It'll take more that speed," he raised his gun.

"NO," I howled and struggled when KF was hit with the plasma gun, right before he could reach me," Kid Flash!" My ears snapped up when I heard Robin's freaky laugh.

Shadow Master turned," Hello Boy Blunder," and shot the surprised Robin as he was swooping in to save me. Robin didn't even have time to throw his batatrang!

My moth opened in horror, and Gale gave a cry of rage," Robin," she yelled as she shot a bolt of lightning at Shadow Master. It hit him square on the shoulder. The evil man only laughed and then shot the gun at my friend- she was too terrified to move- and was sent flying backwards!

"Gale," I screamed. Artemis and Red Arrow ran towards me their bows notched. They too met the same fate as the others.

Superboy gave a battle cry after he had snuck up on Shadow Master. Megan was suddenly at my side, she touched the coils on my legs, trying to release me. Suddenly dark electricity was shot at Megan. She gave a cry as the white hot energy overcame her senses an fell to the ground unconscious," Please," I howled at Shadow Master," Just stop it!"

Superboy- who had seen what had happened to Megan from the corner of his eye while fighting Shadow Master- roared and attacked more forcefully. But Shadow Master just laughed," You're nothing," and picked Superboy up by his throat and tossed him across the field.

Okay WHERE WAS THE FREAKIN JUSTICE LEAUGE!

Shadow Master approached me, I whimpered and cowered in fear," Please stop," I begged," just stop hurting my friends."

Shadow Master just smiled and reached out to touch me, when I noted that the sound of metal getting crushed had ceased. Aqua-lad appeared, jumping from mid-air with a battle cry. Shadow Master jumped away from me.

Aqua-lady's water bearers had been transformed into two hammers," Release Fang Paw-What do

You want with her," he hissed at Shadow Master," Who are you? Why have you injured my team?"

Shadow Master crossed his arms," So many questions, so little time. The league will be here any minute. No doubt my distraction has kept them a bit busy," Shadow Master reached up towards his full head-covering mask," As to who I am and what I want with the girl," he pulled the mask off and my stomach dropped ," I believe I have the right to take her."  
I starred open mouthed (or as open mouthed as you could get I wolf form), at the de-masked Shadow Master," D-daddy?"

There stood my father, the man who had started all of this!

**This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take**

-In pieces- Linkin Park

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, weekly update im shooting for a goal of over/at least 20 reviews- if you guys can do that I'll put up 2 chapters on friday!**

**Thank you, Stronger123, piggytheclaw and AthenaKeene for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: chech previous chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Recap:

_Shadow Master pulled his mask off and my stomach dropped," I believe I have the right to take Fang Paw."_

I starred open mouthed at the de-masked Shadow Master," D-daddy?"

_There stood my father, the man who had started all of this!_

MY FATHER! The coils around my four legs tightened. I whimpered," D-dad, what are you doing here?"

My father laughed," I'm here to take you home... More or less."  
Meaning he wanted to take me to lab of some sort.

I snarled," Sorry Shadow Master not gonna happen!"

My dad rolled his eyes," Oh quit stalling-"

Aqua-lad suddenly got into a defensive stance," You will not take her without a fight. I do not know who you are, or what you want with my friend, but you will not have her!" Okay WTF how did he not know this man was my father, or the fact that I had actually said 'dad' or a version of it twice just now! Then it hit me. My father could have used his shadow powers to hide his identity to the others but not me- well that's what I'm guessing anyway.

Kaldur ran at my father and struck him in the face with one of his hammers. He landed at a crouch near my father- who only smiled and whipped the dust off his face. The coils became tighter than ever around my legs and I yelped," Ahhhh," then one flew up and put a muzzle on me, muffling my cry.

"Stop it boy," my father said in a dark tone," or this will only end badly for you and your little crush here. You see if she's dead or alive it doesn't matter," Aqua-lad slowly got up. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. A coil wrapped around my neck, and tightened. I started coughing (or trying to) for air.

_HOW COULD YOU_, I screamed at my father from my private thoughts, _YOU'D KILL ME !IM YOUR DAUGHTER!_

"The choice is yours," my father said coldly, with a smile on his face," on whether I take her alive or not," the shadow tightened even more, and I was dangerously close to blacking out. But I still fought the binds that were holding me. Aqua-lad's water bearers powered off and his tattoos stopped glowing. The noose around my neck disappeared and I started crying, Aqua-lad flinched a bit, he must have heard my distress. My father smirked," Wise choice," before he shot Aqua-lad in his back.

It all happened in slow motion.

Aqua-lad fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. My eyes widened and I screamed so loud and so suddenly that I BROKE the muzzle on me. That scream turned into a howl. Then, just like that, all my energy left me and I slumped to the ground. Someone came and picked me up. My father chuckled, and walked up to them," Okay Sports Master- let's get out of here before the league get's here."  
I blacked out.

**DECEMBER 14, HAPPY HARBOR, 5:24 pm**

****no POV****

Gale groaned when someone picked her up," What... Happened?"

She looked up to see that she was in the Flash's arms," Hey," the Flash said," Good you're awake."

Gale looked around; Superboy was standing next to J'onn who held an unconscious Megan. Black Canary was checking Robin over.

Artemis and Red Arrow were getting medical attention from Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, "Oh my god."

Robin and KF ran up to them," Gale," Robin breathed a sigh of relief," You're okay!"

"Thanks Unc-," KF caught himself," I mean Flash. I think she'll be fine to walk on her own now."

Batman walked up to them as Flash set Gale on her feet. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and the rest of the team followed.

Gale scanned the area again. The only people she didn't recognize were the paramedics and police holding the press and civilians back. Then something clicked in her head," Where's Fang Paw and Aqua-Lad?"

Batman took a deep breath," Turn around Gale."

Gale slowly turned, There lying on a make-shift gurney was Aqua-lad. Red Tornado, Aqua-man and Superman stood near the gurney. Aqua-lad was unconscious, bandages covered his chest," He took a plasma blast at point blank," Red Tornado told Aqua-man," he will need time to heal."

The Flash shook his head sadly," Batman and Canary came to get back up, but we were attacked right when we were about two miles from Happy Harbor. We got here not five minutes after Aqua-lad was shot. But Fang Paw..."

"Had already been taken," Batman said.

Wonder Woman stepped forward," We should go back to the mountain, help heal the young heroes. Then devise a plan."

"Yeah- and- With all due respect," Red Arrow said crossing his arms," I don't think will fly with us."

Wonder Woman and the rest of the League members looked at him shocked.

Superboy stood next to the redhead," He's right. Fang Paw is part of this team- so we'll be the ones to save her."

Wonder Woman shook her head," You cannot handle Shadow Master- look what he did to your leader! There is no way Aqua-lad will be waking up in under a day."

"Oh- No," Gale growled and marched up to Aqua-lad, "I won't stand for that crap!"

"What are you doing," Superman started asking the weather controller- when she grabbed Aqua-lad's shoulders.

Her eyes started to glow with a yellow light," I swear fish-boy if you do _not_ get up _right now_ - I'll fry you," light started running down Gale's arms. But of course it was not light but electricity- no- lightning at a highly concentrated rate.

When the electricity touched Aqua-lad, his eyes immediately shot open," Ah," he screamed.

Gale jumped back, crossing her arms she glanced over her shoulder with a smile," He's awake."

Aqua-lad frowned," What did she do?"

Gale smiled," I shocked your brain awake."

KF shook his head," I have no scientific comment."

Aqua-man chuckled and put a hand on his protégés' shoulder," I am happy that you are alright."

Aqua-lad smiled at him, the scanned the area," Where is Fang Paw?"

Gale walked away from the Atlanteans towards Megan," She was captured."

"What," Aqua-lad tried to jump up but his mentor held him down.

"Easy Lad," Aqua-man said," You took quite a hit."  
Gale carefully touched her Martian teammate. Who quickly jumped to life," What happened," Miss. Martian asked groggily.

"I still do not think they should go after Shadow Master," Wonder Woman said," Not after they have been so seriously hurt."

Wolf whined and pawed at Super-boy who bent down to the K-9,"What is it boy," Wolf dropped something at the boy's feet. It was a glass vial with a note attached to it," Use sparingly," Super-boy read the soggy note," It signed with an L."

Green Arrow picked the vile up from the ground and whipped it off. Black Canary carefully took the vial from Green Arrow and opened it. Nothing happened so she tilted it, and a blue goop came out onto her hand," That looks disgusting," Gale said with her lip curled.

Aqua-man walked up to Canary," May I?" Black Canary gladly let the Atlantean see the goo on her hand. Aqua-man chuckled in amazement," It seems to be a simple healing position that we Atlanteans use!"

"Well," Gale said," Let's use it and then find our friend."  
**  
DECEMBER 14, UNKNOWN AREA, 6:32 pm**

Maya POV

I sighed and ran my hand along the metal collar I had woken up with hanging around my neck. I saw still in my uniform, so that was a plus. The collar was made of black metal and a purple gem in the center. I could hear the other prisoners hooting and yelling at each other. The only light was the electric bars that held the other prisoners in their cells. My own bars were just cold metal. But they still had electricity flowing through them. Trust me. I checked. I heard a door open and footsteps coming down the hall, two sets, one heavier that the other, one person was wearing heeled shoes- I guess Robin really did teach me a thing or two. Both of them stopped in front of my cell. It was Dad and some girl around my height with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeved yellow/tan t-shirt, pants and black heeled boots. (For all of you who have seen season 2 episodes just picture Tigress' outfit only with yellow/tan colors.)

"And this Lioness," Dad told the girl," Is the key to it all."

"I do have a name you know," I snarled at him," It's Fang Paw."

"Don't get testy with me young lady," Dad warned me before turning away," I still need you to take this dumb planet over."

Lioness sighed," Just leave her to me," she said in an African accent, Lioness smiled," I can make her see it our way."

Dad scoffed," Good luck with that," then left the room.

Lioness chuckled," Your father is an interesting super villain- No?"

I shot up and stood close to the bars. I was dangerously close to losing my temper," That man is no longer my father," I spat," How do you know about that anyway!"

Lioness smiled," Simple," her African accent was suddenly gone and then Lioness removed her mask. My mouth dropped open; it was my cousin- Angie!

"Wow," I said," What's with the accent- you sound like Heidi Klum."

Angie placed her mask back on," Biting as always, I see- I trust you'll be a nice prisoner. You see your father-" She smirked at my glare and changed her words," - I mean Shadow Master, has it programmed in his brain that the Justice League kidnapped you when your powers manifested, then brainwashed you into thinking that he was a awful- AWFUL- father, Instead of how he really was."

"But he was an awful father," I snarled," All he cared about-"

Lioness set me a glare," If you keep it up- you'll only make him think it fully."

That got me to shut up.

Lioness gave a sly cat-like smile," Now, your best bet is to be cooperative. But you can keep your fire if you want to- then blame it on the Justice League."

She walked over to the left side of my cell, where the control panel was, then she typed in a code and my cell's bars disappeared," Now Shadow Master is waiting for you at HQ, come on." Lioness started to walk away.

I looked at my hands," can I really do it," I whispered," Can I really betray my friends (or act like it) for the father I gave up on?"

Lioness turned at the door," Fang Paw?"

I gulped," Please my friends forgive me," I whispered, then I looked up at my cousin," I'm coming Lioness. Don't worry," she nodded and I followed her," Don't worry," I whispered. I will find a way to make this right. If it's the last thing I do."

**Review! Review! review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

******Hey hey weekly up date time, just 1 chapter though you guys didnt 20 reviews.**

******thank you AthenaKeene and stronger123 for reviewing!**

******Disclaimer: check the previous chapters!**

******Chapter 11**

******No POV December 15, 10:32 am, Star City.**

Lioness smiled as she padded into the electric plant with cat-like grace. The security guards behind her had been knocked out easily. Cheshire, her friend/ assassin buddy, came on her comm. unit,"___I'm all good here in Metropolis- what about you?"_

Lioness walked up to the main power grid and carefully pulled a black and purple flash drive from her costume's pocket and then plugged it into the computer. The flash drive turned into shadows and sank into the computer. Its screen suddenly went dark and then a purple M and S pulled up on the screen. Lioness smiled," ___All clear on this end_/" she said into her comm. Unit," ___What about the other units?"_

" ___Five_ ___units have checked in, still waiting on the one that went into Thunder City_," Cheshire replied.

Lioness groaned and started pacing," ___Well we can't leave our targets until they do! Who went into Thunder city?"_

Cheshire's smug voice made Lioness want to tear someone's throat out," ___I believe it was Fang Paw."  
_  
******DECEMBER 15, THUNDER CITY, 10:33 pm**

Soft feet padded across the roof of the city's power plant. Fang Paw looked over her shoulder. Contrary to what she was feeling- no one was there. She ran her hand along her neck, across the collar. (A nervous habit that she had picked up). Fang Paw sighed and kneeled near an air duct. She created a miniature version of her Sais and pried the cover off. Then she shimmied down it. Fang Paw landed on a strainer air duct with a loud thump.

Below, two workers immediately looked up," What was that?" one asked.

The other one shrugged," Probably nothing- just a rat. Come on, we should go sign in." Fang Paw breathed a sigh of relief. Then changed into her wolf form, and continued. She'd memorized all the passageways- she knew where she was going.

She stopped and looked into one air duct that was facing downwards- no one was there. ___oh please_, she thought, ___Robin's ninja training don't fail me now!_ She changed back into human form and kicked the air duct cover down into the room before she jumped down, flipped and landed on her feet. She smile and pulled her own flash drive from a hidden compartment on the lower arm of her costume. Then plugged it into the port of the large computer system, Her sensitive ears picked out voices and footsteps coming her way, Her heart-rate skyrocketed.

"I'm telling you," said a male voice," I heard a loud noise coming from in there- you have to make sure no one is in there!"

"Alright, alright," said another voice.

Wait a minute- why did it sound so familiar.

Fang Paw quickly whispered into her comm. unit," ___I'm about to be discovered, but the target has been hit. I repeat the target has been hit._"

Lioness' accented voice crackled over the poor signal," ___A bird is being sent your way- get out."_

The door knob started to turn and the door was pushed open. Suddenly Captain Marvel's head popped into the room. Dang Paw froze, so did Captain Marvel. A younger man- the one from the hallway when she had entered the building- peered in," See someone is in here," he looked at the computer and saw the flash-drive," she put something in the main computer!"  
Captain Marvel started forward his hands up to show he wasn't armed- not that it would help," Fang Paw, are you alright?" he received no answer- unless you count really fast flicking ears- and Marvel took a few more steps forward," Fang Paw, you should come with me- we'll talk to the others. We can help you." That snapped Fan Paw out of her shock, she transformed and snarled, then ran at Marvel- only to dodge at the last moment and jump over the young man.

The young man turned to see the last of the shadows sink into the computer," She did something to the computer!"

Not that anyone heard him- Marvel was already running after Fang Paw," Wait," he called.  
Fang Paw ran through the halls, jumping over people, dodging them, not even Marvel with his speed of Mercury could catch up fully. Guards tried to grab her, but she either tackled, sped up, or outmaneuvered them. Fang Paw had to do this for two floors. (The building she had broken into had three stories above ground with two underground.) The only way up or down just happened to be big open hallways that had ramps.

Fang Paw ran through the lobby and she crashed thru the glass-sliding doors, The glass flying around her as deadly shards, and breaking into smaller pieces as they hit the ground.  
Dang Paw ran out into the street. Civilians screamed, cars swerved and drivers slammed on their brakes to avoid her. Captain Marvel followed her out," Fang Paw- stop."  
Fang Paw turned to him," Stay AWAY," she shouted.

Then a small helicopter appeared in the sky. Then it lowered itself near the ground- the side opened and Cheshire leaned out," Fang Paw- Your ride's here!"

Marvel reached out towards Fang Paw," Fang Paw, come back with me- we can get this straightened out."

Fang Paw's wolfafied face showed consideration, but it was only a moment," I can't," she whispered. Then she jumped up into the helicopter. The door slammed shut behind her.

******The Cave, 11: 23 pm, DECEMBER 15**

The team was quiet. Way too quiet. Everyone was fine physically thanks to that mysterious L and their healing potion, but mentally they all were stressed and worried. Thankfully everyone's parents (guardians, etc.) had called the schools (if they even went to school) to let them off for the rest of the week, saying they had caught a stomach flu (or some variation of that) and that they'd wouldn't be there.

And in most people's opinions they deserved a few days to heal.

Megan was baking something, and Kaldur was helping her by cleaning the counters for her. Wally was picking at a plate of lasagna (that Maya had made), and Robin was trying his best to comfort Mary-who was moping on the couch. Artemis had gotten herself a glass of water and was sitting on the couch with it in her hand just starring at the water, occasionally swirling the glass. Conner was working on his bike with Wolf and Sphere sitting next to him. Roy was leaning against the living room wall deep in thought.

Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Tornado beamed into the cave, the computer recognizing them all as they entered.

"This is bad," Black Canary muttered.

Batman turned to Red Tornado," Call a meeting."

"Of course," Red replied.

The team silently gathered into the entrance. They had been told that as soon as the League had found Maya that they'd be told, but they all knew that their friend and teammate could be dead. Batman turned to the computer and switched it on, Captain Marvel's face appeared, "Hey guys," Marvel said happily when he saw the team. They tried to smile back and offered half-hatred "hellos".  
Batman sighed," Go ahead and tell them what we've learned so far Captain Marvel."

Captain Marvel nodded," Yes sir. Well eight big city's main power plants have been broken into. Star City, Brick City, Thunder City, Metropolis, Gotham city, Coast city and Park city," as Captain Marvel spoke his face's screen shrank and pulled over to the side and a map of the US appeared, as he listed each city, it appeared on the map, "Here's a picture of each of the ones who broke in," he said. A profile picture of Cheshire, Sports Master, and two androids that looked like ninjas popped up next to a city.

Cheshire's at Metropolis, Sports Master at Gotham, and the two ninja-bots at Coast City and Brick City.

"There are also two other newer villains," a picture of a young woman with a yellow/tan mask on with small ears appeared next to Star City," This is Lioness, she's the one that attacked Star City," another picture appeared this one next to Park City. It was one of a boy, around Roy's age, he had long purple hair, purple eyes and black wings.  
(Yes for you anime fans I did take Dark from DN Angel and put him in here- deal. I take no ownership of him.)

"That is Dark, he attacked Park City," Captain Marvel finished.

"And what of Thunder City," Kaldur asked," Who attacked there?"

Captain Marvel sighed," Well, I was here when it happened- The attacker had gotten in from the air ducts. It was, Fang Paw."

The whole team gasped.

"What!" Conner, Roy, Wally and Robin yelled at the same time.

Captain Marvel sighed and the final picture popped up, right next to Thunder City (which I created and is in Texas- think of it as DC's Dallas), it was Maya in her Fang Paw costume.  
Captain Marvel continued," She got away from me though," some cell phone footage popped up on the screen.

It was Fang Paw in wolf form, glass was all over the ground, and there and people were screaming. Captain Marvel zoomed out of the power plant.

"I tried to get her to stop," Captain Marvel said as the footage continued," to talk to me, but then Cheshire showed up," the footage showed the helicopter appearing and Fang Paw jumping into the helicopter after Captain Marvel had said something to her," Then she was gone."

The footage stopped.

No one had anything to say, and Batman cleared his throat," Thank you Captain Marvel. Good job. We will call you of we need you."

"Alright," Captain Marvel said, trying to be cheery," Over and out."

The call ended.

Mary whimpered," Do ___you_ think she... She did it willingly."

Green Arrow answered her," Actually we managed to get this footage," he stepped forward and typed with surprising speed on the computer. And the footage from when Captain Marvel had found Fang Paw in the Power Plant, he zoomed on and enhanced Fang Paw's head, neck and shoulder area. The black collar with the purple gem could be easily seen by all.

"It seems as though they were controlling her," Red Tornado said," I scanned it multiple times and found that the stone has a strong energy flow."

Black Canary cleared her throat," But the Main reason that the enemy broke into the Power Plants is unknown. But we know they planted something in them so that not even Batman could get into them."

"Dang," Wally muttered," That is SO not good!"

"So what do we do now," Megan asked the question that was obviously on the team's minds.

Black Canary crossed her arms," Thankfully Green Arrow managed to plant a tracer on Lioness' motorcycle when she was busy sneaking into the power plant," The map changed into one that showed a strong signal from a suburb in near Star City.  
Batman turned away from the computer," We're sending you in to see if they are there, take them all down and if Fang Paw is there -to save her- " The team all smiled,"-With," Batman continued," other heroes' help. You'll need two more members to your team. Wolf can go- but he doesn't count."

Robin looked at Batman," But who would come with us."

Mary smiled," I can help with that," she walked towards the computer, and started to type," Before I found Fang Paw- I had been searching for others like Fang Paw and I. Those few who find they have powers- and didn't get them from birth or some chemical accident," Two profile pictures popped up, both of them of young boys around Mary's age.  
The boy on the left had blonde hair, brown eyes and had on a full blue costume- complete with a mask and what looked like to be a wind curl on the chest," That," Mary said gesturing to him," Is Jet-stream- he controls air and wind." The picture on the right was of a boy also Mary's age with chocolate colored skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He had on a black costume- also with a mask and a red flame on it," The other guy is Blaze. I don't think I need to tell you what he controls."

Batman nodded," Okay they'll work. Can you contact them and tell them to meet you somewhere?"

Mary smirked and crossed her arms across her chest," I can do better than that- they both live in Star City. We'll have them meet us somewhere in the city and then go to the suburb."

Batman smirked back," Good contact them, then suit up and move out."  
The team cheered. But then the lights went out completely! The back-up generators roared to life, and the lights turned back on. The screen was snowed out, when it suddenly came to focus. Shadow Master's masked face was on the other end of a camera.

****  
All over the US lights had gone off at the same time in many busy cities. Shadow Master had his henchmen start the camera up and soon they were broad casting to every cell phone, TV and computer.

"Hello," Shadow Master said," I am Shadow Master. You all must be wondering why your power has gone out. Well I am to blame. Currently the government is probably trying to pinpoint my location- well I can tell you right now to save you the trouble. It will be impossible. Now all I want from you is too give me a small sum of Three million dollars, and for two sidekicks to deliver that money. I will send a message with details later but I do have one thing to say. Double cross me-" the camera swiveled to show someone with a bag over her head, and chained to a chair,"- and this girl gets it."

Dark and Lioness appeared, Dark pulled the bag off of the girl's head and Lioness curled her fingers into her skin and jerked her face up. It was Maya! The collar on her neck proved it.

"No," Mary whispered wide-eyed.

She had tears in her eyes," Help me," she cried out.

The camera swiveled back to Shadow Master, he chuckled," Good luck Justice League- my next message will be at midnight."

Then the screen went black.

Everyone jumped back when an electricity field suddenly surrounded Mary. She was just so angry! The electricity sparked and crackled. When suddenly an idea popped up in her head and it disappeared," Can we get back the Footage of Fang Paw and Captain Marvel in the power plant?"

Robin immediately pulled it up on his wrist computer," Here ya go."  
Batman sent a glare at Robin.

"Can you zoom up towards her ears. Enhance it too, please," Mary asked. Robin did what she asked," Play it, please." The video played and suddenly Fang Paw's ear twitched at an super speed. Mary bit her lip," Can you slow it down a bit," Robin did that and Mary laughed after it played threw.

Conner's eyes widened," That's morose code!"

"How do ___you_ know morose code," Roy asked him.

Conner crossed his arms and muttered," Those things that force fed me an education they went over morose code."

"What is she saying," Artemis asked.

Conner perked up," She's saying- 'Please forgive me.'"

******SUBURB OF STAR CITY, DECEMBER 15, 8:33 pm  
Maya POV**

I really hope they got my message. I was sitting, back in my costume, in the main room of HQ for my father's actual HQ. He and Dark sat across me.

"Your clone did a wonderful job earlier," Dad complemented me.

"Thanks," I muttered," Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Tell her Dark," Dad said, he didn't like that I was still being a bit cold to him.

Dark smiled at me, I really didn't like him, he's as cocky eighteen year old, a womanizer, and sometimes the complete opposite! It drove me crazy! I've never wanted to punch someone (okay, no, he's a close second) in the FACE," Well," Dark said," I created your collar with this," Dark pulled out a black feather," This acts like a magic wand basically for my powers. You, are actually not human Fang Paw-" My mouth fell open I surprise. "-But really you are an alien."

"Excuse me," I squeaked.

Dark chuckled," You see, your kind lives out past mars- past our solar system even! You and your kind are called Chenjās- Chenjā when you're just talking about one. Basically Chenjās can alter their form and create things at will- hence their name- Chenjā means Creators in Japanese. You were found by your father in a crib next to your sister. In fact you had already taken on the form of a fraternal twin to Kat."

"But does that mean that," I looked up at Dad," That you aren't really my Dad?"

Shadow Master smiled, "Legally I am your father yes. But on the biological side, no I am not."  
I jumped up anger surging threw me," You LIED to me," I screamed at him," You lied to me my whole life!" I felt so betrayed. I was an alien- not that that was bad or anything. Megan and Supey were pretty nice.

Dark quickly stood and sat me back down," Fang Paw," he said calmly," Please get a hold of yourself."

I bit back a retort and glared at him," Tell me more," I hissed threw gritted teeth.

"Well," Dark said," other than that Chenjās' bodies can change to their environment- say for example- being knocked out and then falling into water, your body would grow gills. But other than that- there isn't any more information on Chenjās. But we know that they live on a planet called Prem."

I wanted to go run and cry. I wanted to go home and act like the past month of my life hadn't happened at all- that I hadn't run. I stood up again," I need to go to my room." Of course that happens to be the exact time that Lioness and Cheshire came into the room.

"Oh please," Lioness said," tell her the full truth."

"Or we will," Cheshire said threateningly, reaching for her sias.

"Okay, Okay," Dark said throwing his hands up," sheesh! There is one more part to this story."

I sat back down," Go on."

"Well," Dark continued," Chenjās have unlimited powers if under the right conditions."

My memory tugged at the time when I had need so enraged at my teammates deaths.

"It's called Blood-rage," Dark said crossing his arms," and we need to access it from you to generate unlimited power for a generator."

I sprang up," Too bad I won't do it!"

Lioness sprang forward, I felt a pinch and looked down to see a syringe poking into my arm. My gaze turned hazy," W-why, A-"

I fell to the ground unconscious.

******INtresting? Love it? hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! IMMMM BAAAACKKK**

**Disclaimer: THis i getting annoying**

**Thank you AthenaKeene and Stronger123 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 12  
Star City Suburb, December 15, 11:46, No POV**  
Miss. Martian stopped the Bio-ship," Is this the spot?" she asked Gale (Mary).  
Gale looked down out of the bio-ship's windshield," Yep," she pointed," There they are- in the shadows."

Sure enough, the team could see two boy-ish silhouettes.

Miss. Martian brought the ship down and landed it o a building's roof," Okay, Gale, Robin, Aqua-lad this is your stop."  
The three that were named unbuckled themselves and headed for the door/hole Miss. Martian had created for them. Gale landed right next to the two boys- who jumped.

"Dang Weather," Jet-Stream muttered," It's so nice that you could drop in on us."

"It's Electric Gale now," Gale snapped," Gale for short."

Aqualad and Robin landed next to her," Are these the people you were talking about Gale," Aqualad asked her.

Gale crossed her arms," Yep, these two are the ones I was talking about."

Blaze raised an eyebrow," Oh you were talking about us?"

Gale sighed and checked her watch," Look I've got a friend who was captured by a bad dude. We need you two to come with us the Justice League's cover Opps team will let us go rescue her."

Jet-stream yawned," Yeah, so?"

Robin had to put his hand on Aqualad's shoulder so he didn't attack the wind controller," Listen," Robin said," If you help us, we'll all owe you one, some of the _Justice League_ will be very grateful."

Blaze sighed," Alright, I'll help, but you don't need to owe me one."

Jet-fire stiffened," Same here, I don't want the Justice League owing me anything."

"I am glad you are willing to help us," Aqua-lad said.

"By the way," Gale said," Aqualad is team leader- so you'll have to listen to him."

**Outside of Shadow mansion, Star City Suburb, 11:50 pm**

Robin and KF crawled along the north gate, "_Everyone hooked up_," Megan asked them.  
"_Whoa_" Jet-Stream said, "_that is totally awesome!"_  
"_It's defiantly different_," Blaze agreed.

"_Robin, Kid- are you in position," _Aqualad asked.

"_Yep_," Rodin answered, "_There seems to be two guards at every gate. Just warning we'll all have to take them out before we can he into the house,"_ The house he was referring to was a huge mansion at the center of the large plot of land that was surrounded by about an acre of land on each side.

AquaLad nodded at Artemis, Gale and Jet-Stream, "_Head towards the east wall_," he turned, "_Arrow Super-boy and Blaze- You can go to the west wall- Miss. Martian, Wolf and I will head towards the south wall. We breach the walls and blow holes into the wall five minutes after_ _midnight when he is giving the announcement. Let's get into positions_."

**IN THE HOUSE, 11:59 pm  
Maya POV**

I groaned and looked around. My mouth dropped open. I was in some sort of glass orb and my collar was chained to the lid. I tried to bang on the glass- only to find out my hands had been zip-tied. Lioness, Dark and Cheshire were standing next to the clone of me -that we had used earlier. The clone was still chained to the chair and had the bag on her head. I growled," Hey!"

Shadow Master turned to me," Oh she woke up."  
Lioness turned," Good. Now we don't have to!" I gulped- that _did not_ sound good.

Suddenly the clock started to chime- _**One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, And Twelve.**_

Midnight

The camera turned on and Shadow Master smiled into it," Hello," then he launched into a speech that I didn't really listen too, until he started to wind down," I know many of you are questioning why the government should follow my orders but if you must know. This is why, Dark, if you please?" Dark pulled out his feather, and started to mutter a spell. I felt the stone in my collar heat up. I yelped and started pulling at it.

**December 16, Outside the mansion, 12:05 am  
No POV**  
Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers, "_GO, GO, GO_!"

All at once each group if young heroes jumped over the walls. They made a mad dash towards the walls. As if on cue; metal cylinders shot out of the ground and started shooting at the team. On the west wall, Blaze was shooting fireballs at two of the cylinders- destroying them. Super-Boy was up-rooting one, and Red Arrow was shooting arrows at the openings- making them explode. On the North wall, Robin was throwing batatrangs exploring the cylinders. KF was easily dodging them, and then he made it to the house wall where he easily hit a small button and turned their sides' cylinders off. Then he planted some C-4, "_Planted,_" KF told everyone.  
On the east wall, Artemis was doing the same thing Red Arrow was, Gale was zapping the electrically powered items with lightning turning them off (exploding them in some cases) and JetStream was creating tornados strong enough to uproot them.  
Lastly, on the south wall, Aqua-lad was cutting the cylinders in half, while Wolf was just tearing them to shreds and Miss. Martian was blowing them up with her mind.  
Aqua-lad made it to the wall and planted some of his own C-4, then ran back to safety, "_Ours is planted as well."_

On opposite walls, Red Arrow an Artemis notched arrows, with C-4 tips, "_Ready when you are,"_ Artemis said.

"_Same here_," Red Arrow said.

"_On my count_," Aqua-lad said pulling out a remote switch, "_One, two- THREE_," the arrows flew through the air and Aqua-lad pressed the button. All four walls exploded; when the smoke cleared everyone gasped, "_Robin_" Aqua-lad said, "_Call the League_!"

The androids that were staring back at the young heroes attacked.

**BACK IN THE HOUSE, 12:12 am  
**  
Dark finished the spell and threw the feather at me, its stem (?) landed in the center of the jewel. At first nothing happened. But then, a spark of purple light shot out. I yelped, and then I was zapped with dark purple electricity. I screamed as I was shocked over and over- all over my body. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I could see in my reflection that my eyes were glowing again. But this time this power up was being fueled by my pain and fear. But this power was also being taken from me. The orb that was surrounding me was absorbing my power and sending it to a reactor that was sitting below me. I could feel the energy getting sucked out of me. That hurt even worse than the shocks that had caused my power boost.

Shadow Master looked angry, he shouted at Dark, Lioness and Cheshire. They ran out of the room, Sports Master muttered something to Shadow Master, who sent Sports Master after them. Even the two ninja bots went with them. Whatever was going on- I was glad it was- even if I was in pain.

**Back Outside, 12:14 am**

The team had managed to fight their way to the walls, when Lioness, Dark, Cheshire, and Sports Master all busted into the room from one staircase. Blaze melted an android after android. But he was totally surprised when Dark tackled him from above.

Cheshire got into a fight with Red Arrow, and Artemis, KF, and Jet-stream with Sports Master. Lioness prowled around the fights looking for a good spot to jump in. The ninja bots had Miss. Martian, Wolf, and Super-boy busy. From the looks of things the Justice League would be here in a matter of minutes. Lioness scanned the crowd for Aqua-lad... THERE! She roared and tackled an android that was sneaking up behind him; she slit its throat and then stood.

Aqua-Lad gave a grateful nod," Thank you L."

Lioness smiled, "Anytime, Aqualad, anytime."

***FLASHBACK*  
December 14, THE CAVE, 12:03 pm  
No POV**

_Kaldur and the others stood in the garage. When someone beamed in, the computer didn't announce them," That's weird," Robin muttered._

_Imagine the whole teams surprise when Lioness walked into the Cave. The team snapped into action, getting into attack mode. Lioness held up a white handkerchief," Relax," she said in her accent," I come as a friend."_

_"How can we trust you," Artemis growled._

_Lioness sighed and pulled off her mask," I'm Angie- Maya's cousin," she said in her normal voice._

_Gale blinked," I saw a picture of you- Maya used it in her journal."_

_"That still doesn't explain why she's here," Red Arrow said._

_Angie groaned," I want to _help _I've devised a plan to help you all get Maya back from Shadow Master."_

_Most of the team lowered their weapons," Can we really trust her," KF asked._

_Angie rolled her eyes and pulled out blue-prints for a house," Here this is the house blue-prints I managed to copy."_

_"But," she stressed," They are pretty worthless- except for this part," she used the claws on her gloves to cut off everything except a staircase and the whole upper floor," Shadow Master did some remodeling. He took out all the walls except for the staircase and she removed all the walls on the upper floors. The upper floors' floor is reinforced metal on reinforced metal support beams to support this big reactor that he's going to use to try and take over the world. The ceiling is also reinforced with metal- so it would be pretty hard to break into from above."_

_"Why are you telling us this," Superboy asked._

_"Because," Angie snapped," If you don't save Maya- Shadow Master will kill her!"_

_"What," Megan screeched._

_"Yes," Angie conformed," You see... Maya does have the power to create things and to change her shape. But she also has this thing called blood-rage. If she's provoked enough by her emotions a type of energy-power is awakened deep inside of her, and she has unlimited power- it's like super adrenaline- but it comes at a cost. If she over uses this Super Adrenaline she risks dying. But not from Over Dosing- she'd die from lack of energy."  
Everyone was silent and Angie continued," Shadow Master will push her to that limit. He doesn't care," **Not anymore** Angie added silently in her head._

_The team glanced at each other. After a simultaneous nod, Kaldur stepped forward," Go on."_

_Angie smiled," Okay, so you're going to come from here, here, there and there..."_

Cheshire turned to see Lioness pounding away at Androids, clearing a path towards the staircase- where the whole team was trying to get too- it all clicked for her," Lioness you traitor!"

Lioness turned to Cheshire," Sorry Cheshire! But you should get out of here." Miss. Martian and JetStream sent Dark towards the floor, where he landed unconscious, and they zip-tied him. The ninja bots had been crushed and melted long ago. Sports Master and Cheshire took the hint and ran out of the building.

Aqua-lad dove towards the stairwell, The rest of the team hard on his heels. Lioness bounded above him and crashed through the door. At first they were shocked at seeing Fang Paw in that orb suspended about twenty feet in the air. Maya's eyes giving off a dim glow and the gem in her collar giving of a stronger shine. A large computer station buzzed in front of the reactor that stood ten feet below Fang Paw, the reactor hummed with white energy. The Maya clone whimpered in fear.

"It's over Shadow Master," Aqua-Lad shouted," Give up."

Shadow Master turned to them," Is it young heroes?" Shadow Master held his thumb above a remote-control button," It's a shame, that you double-crossed me Lioness."  
Lioness spat at him," Better you than blood," protecting her cousin's secret.

Shadow Master smirked when the group took a step forward," Un-uh. You see is any of you take one more step- I press this button and totally deplete your friend here of her energy," he chuckled," and you know what that means!"

Of course they did- she'd die.

**Maya POV**

"and you know what that means," Shadow Master gloated.  
I wanted to snarl and snap his neck- but that's a bit hard when you're chained to a glass orb and slowly being drained of energy. (So much so that you can't even stand.) When suddenly a (stupid) idea came to my mind.

_" Oh,"_ I snarled into the open air from my mind," _You just think you can threaten my life like that."_

Everyone gasped, that fueled me. The fear started to fade away; it was slowly being replaced... with my anger and hope that this idea would work, I never got to release my betrayed feelings from earlier. So I could vent now, better late than never! "_**You want my energy?"**_ I continued my rage, _"Well, you can __**have**__ it."_

I felt new power fill me; I looked in my friend's shocked eyes. I started to stand on shaky legs," No way!" Lioness gasped.

Shadow Master laughed," She won't have any energy to make it all the way up. That and she's just helping my reactor will be so successful!"

_Think again, _I growled to myself.

My friends (and you know- the two who I had no clue who they were) shocked and hopeful gazes gave me strength. Slowly and surely I stood. Shadow Master started to worry," No! Impossible."

I gave a cry as I started to empty my energy into the reactor. Not even after thirty seconds- the computer monitor started flashing red. The sirens and a voice started saying," **OVERLOAD, OVERLOAD! SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES!"**

Robin ran to the computer and plugged his wrist-computer into it. Robin typed furiously," I can't hack it! There too much energy in it! It's gonna blow!"

Shadow Master growled," I'll let you handle this," then disappeared.

Aqua-Lad looked up at me," Everybody out! I'll get Fang Paw and meet you outside!"

"No," Lioness cried," We'll never get away in time- that is pure energy! The blast radius is like miles!"

"This is not open for discussion," Aqua-Lad said," Everyone out!"

I tried to hold it in," I can't stop it!" I felt fear but it wouldn't stop my energy flow," You all need to run! I can't stop it!"

**"THREE MINUTES."**

"GO!" Aqua-Lad and I screamed at the same time.

The team (and my clone) left reluctantly and Aqua-Lad ran towards the reactor. He somehow climbed up onto the top of the reactor- which must have hurt, it had to be hot," Kaldur," I yelped," You should run! Please! I can't stop it!"

"ONE MINUTE, THIRTY SECONDS."

Kaldur shook his head," I will not leave you behind," he climbed up on the orb and broken into the top- cutting my chain free. Then he shattered the whole orb and caught me as we fell onto the rector- which was probably as hot as a laptop charger battery. He helped me stand on shaky feet.  
**"FOURTY-FIVE SECONDS."**

I whimpered," I'm so sorry Kaldur. It's my entire fault, I couldn't control myself and now... Now," I felt tears sting at my eyes.

"Shhhh," Kaldur said," We'll be together."

**"THIRTY... Twenty-nine... Twenty-Eight..."**

I blushed," Kaldur, I, um, I think I ... I really _like _you."

**"TWENTY... Nineteen...EIGHTEEN..."  
**

Kaldur smiled," I have strong feeling for you as well Maya." I leaned up and kissed him.

**Love it? Hate it? TEEEEELLLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Diclaimer: Im not even gonna say anything.**

**Chapter 13**  
**DECEMBER 16, MANSION IN STAR CITY SUBURB, 7:32 am**

"Iris West-Allen here," the young reporter said," at a small suburb near Star City where a bomb exploded at the Shadow Manor." The camera switched so show the devastation the 'Bomb' had caused. The manor was just smoldering piles of debris. Paramedics were checking out the team for small scrapes. The Maya clone was reunited with her creator's mother- even if her mother knew it wasn't her real child.

Dark had escaped, by the time the other team members had gotten down the stairs, the thief was gone and the zip ties had remained. The camera man directed the camera back to Iris," It seems the Justice League had sent a small team into the Manor to stop an unknown super villain. But even with the team's best efforts, the bomb still went off and the world has lost two young heroes."

All across the nation people stows what they were doing, turned up their radios or TVs and listened. Iris' own eyes misted over and everywhere two pictures- one of Aqua-lad and Fang Paw," The young Aqua-Lad -Aqua-Man's portage- and the new, up and coming Fang Paw were lost in the blast, after they had ordered the rest of the team out of the building while they tried to defuse the bomb. The blast was estimated to be miles wide and to the evidence that only the Manor was destroyed, it is assumed they were partly successful and it cost them their lives."

Suddenly Wolf's ears pricked and he ran towards the buildings. Super-boy jumped up," Wolf!"

Iris turned and then snapped back to the camera," Something is going on!"

Iris dodged out of camera view and Bob zoomed in. Wolf was barking at some rubble that was shifting. A hand appeared and a miracle happened!

Fang Paw was pushing the rubble off of her and Aqua-lad, who's left arm was slung around her shoulder as she held him up, Aqua-lad was unconscious.

Iris gasped," Oh my! It seems Fang Paw... Fang Paw is alive! Both of the young heroes it seems are alive!" Super-boy ran forward and pushed the rubble off of his struggling friend. (Fang Paw's arm was trembling under the rubles weight.)  
Fang Paw looked at him gratefully. Then turned to where there were ambulances," Medic," she yelled," I need a medic down here!" Gale ran across the field leading the paramedics and hugged her friend.

The camera turned back to Iris, who was now smiling and shedding happy tears," Well, this is Iris West-Allen - Happily saying that I was here to give a story on two young heroes who had given their lives. But now I can saw that both of the young heroes are alive."

**Love it? Hate it? Epilouge coming UP! TEEELLLLL MMMEEE!**


	14. Epilouge

**IT'S HERE! THE final chapter for-Secrets! If you like this story check out Find ME!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I GIVE UP! Maya-you do it!**

_**Maya:A nope, I'm good, disclaimers are stupid.**_

_**me:MARY!**_

_**Mary: *sigh* LIttleangel only owns Shadow Master, Angie, Maya and I.**_

**Epilouge:**

**Chapter 13  
December 20, THE CAVE, 10: 02 am  
Maya POV**

I ran my finger over the scar on my neck. It had healed so much that you would have to be looking for a flaw to see it. My mother had pulled my sister and me from the school we had been in for the rest of the year, claiming we had been through too much. But she promised we'd be going to on-line classes until next school year. My family had accepted my true heritage and new job- but they were the only ones who knew- the team still didn't and I wanted to keep that as long as I could. I suspected everyone was keeping secrets- why couldn't I?

Shadow Master was still missing; his last message had been interrupted right after he had Dark start to say his spell. My conclusion was that the Justice League had finally cracked into the flash drives and turned on all the power and then told the US citizens that the problem was taken care of. My heart still skipped a beat every time I thought about the last few moments before I fell unconscious.

_Kaldur and I were kissing and he had murmured something to me in Atlantean before the bomb had gone off. Whatever it was had snapped me into a trance and a shield had surrounded us at the last minute, energy pouring back into me, but then shooting up out of me.  
Kaldur had fallen unconscious and then rubble had fallen on top of us and then I blacked out.  
T_

_hen it changes to another person's eyes. They are standing outside, the house with its gaping holes. Suddenly the house exploded in a bright white light. But the only destruction was to the house. The light/energy only going upwards into the sky, But then it's all over and the light is gone only leaving rubble._

I shivered, of course that had only been one of them. I had some of Shadow Master returning and killed all my teamates before me, then there were ones with gun fire and bright lights that I couldnt make out- which was creepy considering I dont rember any of that happening.

I quickly started thinking of something else to get my mind off the fact that we had been trapped under rubble and that something was going on that I havent told anyone esle about. JetStream and Blaze both stayed in Star City and recovered after the battle. They keep in touch. Lioness or really Angie decided to go home, recover and hang up her "cape" for the time being. Dark was never found, and to this day we don't know where he went. (I'm sure I'll see him again though.)

The team all recovered- Kaldur and I included. A hand pressed on my shoulder," You are up early."

I smiled up at Kaldur," I couldn't really stay asleep."

He nodded knowingly," Trouble with dreams?"

I nodded, "Yeah- but I'm getting better. They didn't happen every time I closed my eyes."

Kaldur ran a hand threw my hair, "Good. I believe we have a few more hours before Megan and Conner return from school and it is time for us to train. Do you want to rest?"

I smiled, "Sure," then looked at my hand sheepishly," Will you sit with me?"

"Of course," Kaldur said happily. He kept stroking my hair as I laid my head in his lap and carefully drifted off to sleep. This time I was able to rest without any nightmares.

**THE END! Any fanart is appreciated! Check out my profile to see your rewards for sending a link to me. REVIEW!**


	15. Video!

**OMG! Guys! I did a video! I totally did!**

** watch?v=JUjl_Z-0Qe4**

**there's the link. You can copy and paste it to go have a look. But it's the first not the last video I'll make- I swear!**


	16. Secrets 2!

**Yeah... I know it's kinda late... But Stronger123 has made a valid point about putting up that fact that Secrets 2 is actually up and the first chapter is up... So yeah... Oh! And I posted more videos! A trailer and atribute to Aqualad/Maya! I can't give the links though... So just search YouTube for 'Aqualad and OC' or 'Secrets Trailer' or something like that. Or check my previous link in the previous update.**


	17. The Girls Intro

**here's the intro for Fang Paw into the girls! Check it out!**

**Fang Paw**

Fang Paw walked along the beach. It felt like yesterday that she had fought to get the WatchTower back. Well, it practically was. She and Mary had collapsed on the WatchTower and had fallen asleep. Blaze had gone home and Rocket was probably going to become a full member of the Team. When Fang Paw had left Mount Justice she had spotted Mary and Robin sleeping on the couch. Wolf had opted to go with her on a walk but she told him she wanted him here.

Her paws hurt and she stopped to take a break. A twig cracked behind her and she turned. Something clicked around her neck. An inhibator collar! She let out a strangled howl as it shocked her. It felt nothing like Mary's shocks, more painful and mithodical. Fang Paw turned into her humanoid form as it countinued to shock her. She fell onto he r back into the sand and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her world turned into blackness.

**Here's the link!**

** s/9470093/1/**


End file.
